Blind to You
by angels.02.music
Summary: What if you find out that your closest friend is your enemy? Seddie! Full Summary inside! Story way better than summary. I do not own iCarly… at all, or my inspiration to this story... or converse.
1. Prolouge iSet it Up

**Summary: What if you find out that your closest friend is your enemy? Seddie! Full Summary inside! Story way better than summary.**

**Full Summary: Sam and Freddie has been 'enemies' since Carly arrived. Both of them have AIM pals. Both of them met their AIM pals on some band's forum. And ever since then they have been close with that AIM pal, telling them ALL of their secrets… sharing their feelings… always there to comfort each other… even if they don't know who their pal is. But what happens if you find out that your closest friend is your enemy?**

**iSet It Up (Sam's POV)**

"What are you doing in the library?!" Carly asked shocked. I have been sitting next to her at the row of computers at the library for a while now and she just noticed.

"Just going on my AIM." I replied as I gave her an innocent grin.

"But you're not online." She said as she nodded to her screen.

"I have two AIM accounts."

"Why do you even need two AIM accounts?" Carly asked skeptically.

"Sssh!" The librarian said from the counter.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Just to talk to random people." I shrugged.

"Sam! You should know better than to talk to random people!" Carly whisper-shouted.

""C'mon Carly. I don't give away personal info. I don't even use a picture of me. Just a picture of Converse." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh-kay." Carly replied as she looked away.

We sat in silence for a while, minding our own businesses. When suddenly there was an explosion on the desk/counter. Everybody turned around to look, including me and Carly. Ms. Anderson, the strict librarian who shushed us, was covered in bright pink paint.

I stifled a laugh, but it didn't really matter because half of the people there started laughing… hard.

"I knew you didn't just come here to check on your AIM." Carly said knowingly as she also tried to stifle a laugh.

* * *

_That night…_

A swooshing noise came from my laptop followed by a message alert. I sat up from my bed and dragged myself to my desk. I didn't sleep over at Carly's because Spencer was working on another sculpture including a sledgehammer and a metal box, since Carly 'destroyed' his other one before. **(A/N: iDate a Bad Boy)**. And as much as I love sledgehammers, I wasn't in the mood to be around all that noise. I don't know how Carly stands it.

Anyways, I looked at my laptop screen and smiled.

**alwayssohard (7:34:03 PM):** Hey

I placed my hand on the keyboard and started to type.

**irockusuck (7:34:37 PM):** took you long enough

**alwayssohard:** were you waiting for me? :-)

**irockusuck:** I was bored

**alwayssohard:** that makes sense.

**irockusuck:** so how was school?

**irockusuck:** mine was boring and annoying

**irockusuck:** im so happy its Friday

**alwayssohard:** me too

**alwayssohard:** well

**alwayssohard:** mine was fine.

**alwayssohard:** just the same as any other day.

**alwayssohard: **so what made school so annoying?

**irockusuck:** the usual thing

**irockusuck:** teachers teaching pointless stuff

**irockusuck:** and yeah

**alwayssohard:** ah.

**alwayssohard:** well not everything is pointless

**alwayssohard:** I mean you do need to learn math in the future

**irockusuck:** the basics yeah like adding and stuff

**irockusuck:** but geometry

**irockusuck:** and other useless junk. No.

**alwayssohard:** can't argue with that

_alwayssohard is typing_

_alwayssohard is typing_

_alwayssohard is typing_

**irockusuck:** it's been 5 minutes.

**irockusuck: **can you stop?

**alwayssohard: **sorry

**irockusuck:** whats bothering u anyway?

**alwayssohard:** theres just this…

**irockusuck:** girl issues?

**alwayssohard:** yeah

**irockusuck:** aaaahhh

**irockusuck:** well…?

**irockusuck:** whats the prob?

**alwayssohard:** well this girl…

**alwayssohard:** shes not really my type

**irockusuck: **yeah so?

**alwayssohard:** well I like her

**irockusuck:** but I thought she wasnt your type?

**alwayssohard:** I KNOW!!!

**alwayssohard:** thats the confusing part!!

**irockusuck:** okaaay?

**alwayssohard:** she doesnt like me anyway

**irockusuck:** aww

**irockusuck:** why would you say that?

**alwayssohard:** well…

**alwayssohard:** we kind of…

**alwayssohard: **hate each other

**irockusuck:** ooohh

**irockusuck:** that just…

**irockusuck:** sucks

**alwayssohard:** ikr?

**irockusuck:** well your life couldnt be worse than mine

**alwayssohard: **why?

**irockusuck:** the guy I like…

**irockusuck:** doesnt know that I exist

**alwayssohard:** thats sad.

**irockusuck:** yeah :-(

**alwayssohard:** so make that idiot notice you

**irockusuck:** I already tried :-(

**alwayssohard:** try harder :-D

**irockusuck:** he likes my best friend :-(:-(:-(:-(

**alwayssohard:** ouch

**alwayssohard:** oh well

**alwayssohard:** does your best friend know?

**irockusuck:** no

**irockusuck:** nobody does

**irockusuck:** well other than you

**alwayssohard:** I feel special :-)

**alwayssohard:** but you should tell your best friend

**irockusuck:** why?

**alwayssohard:** well she is your best friend

**irockusuck:** but

**irockusuck:** that guy

**irockusuck:** is not in my league

**irockusuck:** it could damage my well formed reputation

**alwayssohard:** oh c'mon

**alwayssohard:** she is your best friend

**alwayssohard:** it's not like she'd go against you :-D

**irockusuck:** maybe…

**alwayssohard:** don't worry.

**alwayssohard:** that guy is an idiot for not noticing who you are

**irockusuck:** heh

**irockusuck:** as if theres anything to notice

**irockusuck:** my best friend is perfect :-(

**alwayssohard:** but youre awesome

**alwayssohard:** c'mon we've known each other for a more than a year now

**alwayssohard:** and even if I havent seen you

**alwayssohard:** or know your name

**alwayssohard: **I think you look better than anyone ive known

**irockusuck:** you havent even met me :-[

**alwayssohard: **but thats how how I think you look from all of the time that ive talked to you

**irockusuck:** well then you will get so disappointed when you meet me

**alwayssohard: **doubt it

**alwayssohard:** anyways

**alwayssohard:** how do you think I could get her to notice me?

**irockusuck:** I dont know

**irockusuck:** just be yourself

**irockusuck:** I mean I think youre cool

**alwayssohard:** well she definitely doesnt think I am

**irockusuck:** well maybe she just doesn't know you

**alwayssohard:** but shes by best friend

**alwayssohard:** well one of them

**irockusuck:** I though she hated you?

**alwayssohard: **well we fight a lot

**alwayssohard:** well not really

**alwayssohard:** I dunno

**alwayssohard:** its complicated

**irockusuck:** that reminds me of the guy I like

**irockusuck:** though were not really friends

**irockusuck:** that parts kind of my fault though

**alwayssohard:** whys that?

**irockusuck:** im the one who always figths with him

**alwayssohard:** why do you do that?

**irockusuck:** because he likes my best friend

**alwayssohard:** ah

**alwayssohard:** oh well

**alwayssohard:** cheers for the both of us

**alwayssohard:** the people we like doesnt like us back

**irockusuck:** yeah

**irockusuck:** hey

**irockusuck: **I g2g

**irockusuck:** im gonna go get some dinner

**alwayssohard:** okay

**alwayssohard:** bye :-)

**irockusuck:** bye :-D

I took once last looked over our long conversation and then closed the window. I signed out and looked at the clock. 9:47 PM. Wow, we've been talking for a while.

I looked at around my room and saw my backpack sitting quietly on a chair. I grabbed it and placed a few clothes in it, enough to last me the whole weekend, and headed out the door to Carly's place.

She better have some ham.

* * *

_Bushwell Plaza… same time _(Freddie's POV)

**alwayssohard:** bye :-)

**irockusuck:** bye :-D

_irockusuck signed out_

I looked over the conversation and smiled. I think irockusuck is the only person who could cheer me up so quickly. Not even Carly could. I wonder who she is.

I mean, she could be Sam for all I know. Wait… no. can't be. Irockusuck is really nice, understanding, and caring. And Sam is well… not.

But then… why do I still like Sam?

I sighed. Okay, this must be confusing to you. So here's a recap.

I am sure all of you are well aware that Sam and I argue a lot. But I doubt that you guys are aware that she was my first kiss… and I was hers. Yup. It's true. And… well… we promised that things will be the same after that. So the next day she kept true to her promise. It was as if nothing ever changed. But her pranks and stuff got a little worse though, especially if it was targeted to me. But on my side… I don't think anything will ever be the same. I got over Carly the very moment Sam and my lips touched and I saw Sam much… different. I mean. Not different just…

I couldn't even describe it.

I sighed.

I listened closely… hm… the banging stopped from Carly's apartment. Maybe I could pay a little visit.

I walked out of my room and left my apartment just to see Sam standing in front of Carly's door with a bobby pin at hand.

"Sam." I nodded.

"Dork." She smirked as she lowered her hand to pick Carly's lock.

Whatever made me think that she was irockusuck vanished.

"You could knock you know." I told her.

The door swung open. "Nah." She smiled and walked into Carly's apartment.

* * *

_It's so easy to miss what's right in front of your eyes._

**Weeeeell? What do you think? I got inspired by a Twilight fanfic entitled 'Unknown Caller' and the movie 'a Cinderella story' with Hillary Duff and Chad Michael Murray. :D there goes chapter 1. Reviews! :D**


	2. iFall Asleep

**The Air's POV I guess…**

"Hey Carls!" Sam shouted.

"Someone's in a good mood." Carly smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, well Ms. Anderson looks better in pink than in anything else." I smirked. "Oh and I'm sleeping over." I dropped my bag beside me.

"Oh I heard about that." Freddie muttered as he sat down beside Sam.

"How about you Freddie? What brings you here at… 10:14 PM?" Carly grinned.

"Well I noticed the loss of the sound of sledgehammers and decided to investigate." Freddie said as she popped the collar of his shirt.

"Dork." Sam muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Freddie looked at her and suddenly irockusuck's words came crashing into him. _Well maybe she just doesn't know you._

"Dork, why are you staring at me like that?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Something that alwayssohard said came into her head… _that guy is an idiot for not noticing who you are._

"I… I wasn't staring at you." Freddie smiled nervously.

"Idiot." Sam muttered with a smile on her face.

Carly and Freddie looked at her curiously because it wasn't an insulting smile… in fact it was a soft, genuine one.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly asked her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah. Hey, do you have some ham?" Sam looked at Carly expectantly.

"In the fridge." Carly grinned.

"Cool. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten dinner yet." Sam said as she sprinted off to the kitchen.

Freddie watched Sam walk away. Suddenly irockusuck cam into his head again. I wonder what she got for dinner.

"So… Spencer and I were going to watch some movies. You guys wanna join?" Carly asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah sure." Freddie replied.

"Whatever." Sam said as she plopped down and sat in the middle of Freddie and Carly.

"Cool. Well Spencer would be back with the movies in…" Carly was cut off by someone dropping something that sounded heavy from behind us.

We turned around and saw Spencer dropping a huge bag of some random objects and a small stack of DVDs in his hand.

"0.2 seconds." Carly finished in a whisper.

"Guys! Check out what I found left on the street on my way back!" Spencer said as he tried to lift the heavy bag again.

"I'll help." Freddie said as he stood up and lifted the bag up with only a small hint of difficulty.

Everybody raised their eyebrow at Freddie, they didn't know he could be so strong. Sam couldn't help but smile a small smile… _he never fails to surprise me_… she thought. Freddie, completely oblivious to their raised eyebrows, peered into the bag.

"Ew! What is this?!" Freddie said as he moved the bag a little farther away from him.

Spencer walked towards Freddie and whispered into his ear. Freddie nearly dropped the bag on the floor after he heard what Spencer said and he started to turn green. Carly and Sam's eyebrows went higher.

Freddie ran towards Spencer's room and then the loud thunk of a bag being dropped to the ground and the sound of violent puking came crashing into Sam and Carly.

Sam and Carly's forehead creased with worry.

"I'm gonna go check on the dork." Sam said as she stood up and went to the hallway where Spencer's room was before Carly could even reply. She entered and locked the door behind her, then moving forward to the bathroom where she could see a familiar tuft of soft, brown hair leaning into a toilet.

"You okay there?" She asked in a mildly interested tone, hiding her great worry. She didn't want to sound so… worried and concerned. It might give her away.

"Perfect." Freddie replied sarcastically. He blushed since it was Sam, the girl that he really liked, who came here to check on him and not anyone else. He kept his head bent down so that Sam wouldn't see it.

"Seriously… you okay?" Sam let the worry seep into her voice as she knelt down and placed a hand behind his back.

Freddie puked up one last time. And blushed harder. Three reasons to why he was blushing: 1) he was puking his guts out… not pretty. 2) Sam has her hand on his back and is actually worried. 3) Sam!!!!!! "Yeah. Fine. Just… don't… ask what's… inside of that… bag." He panted.

Sam's forehead creased when she looked towards Spencer's room and saw the innocent looking bag lying on the ground.

"C'mon. let's get you cleaned up." Sam said as she placed both of her hands on his arms and hoisted him up. "God you're heavy. Help me a little here." She said exasperated

Freddie tried to move his feet a step at a time and soon they made it to the bed. Sam made him sit down as he shuffled around Spencer's room looking for some towels. Once she found one she rushed back into the bathroom and placed the towel on ice cold water. She walked back to where Freddie was sitting and handed him the moist, ice cold towel.

"Place it on your forehead. It'll help the nausea." Sam said matter-of-factly when Freddie just stared at the towel.

Freddie took the moist towel and placed in on his forehead. He immediately let out a sigh of relief once the cool towel met his forehead. It was helping his head clear a little.

They sat in silence for a while, Freddie's nausea easing slowly and Sam just staring at the bag curiously.

Once Freddie's nausea was completely gone he placed the wet towel on the bed and looked at Sam.

"I swear, you don't want to know." Freddie muttered as he placed his hand on Sam's arm and pulled her up. The touch made Sam shiver a little. "And thanks by the way. For helping me." Freddie said honestly.

"Sure thing, but it's a once in a lifetime thing. And don't tell anybody." Sam said threateningly but she smiled at him.

Freddie smiled back as Sam unlocked the door to Spencer's room and they headed out to watch the movie. Spencer was at the kitchen popping what seemed to be 3 bags of popcorn and Carly was pacing.

"Freddie! Are you okay?" Carly said once she saw Sam and Freddie leave the room.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He grinned nervously at Carly. Sam sighed softly.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Carly asked as she eyed the front of Freddie's hair which was still moist from the towel.

Sam's eyes shot up and looked at Freddie with a warning glance and a little bit of nervousness.

"She splashed my face with ice cold water." Freddie said as he slyly winked at Sam.

Sam could feel her face heat up so she headed off to the kitchen with Spencer and the popcorn.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the middle of Carly and Freddie in the couch again. All four of them, Spencer, Carly, Sam and Freddie (in that order), were squeezed in the couch. They were on their 3rd movie for the night and it was sappily boring. Spencer fell asleep halfway to the second movie and Carly just fell asleep as the 3rd was starting, leaving Sam and Freddie the only two people awake.

The movie was so boring that Sam could already feel her eyes drooping. Carly's head was on her big brother's shoulder as she slept peacefully. She looked at her other side to Freddie with his face in his hand that was resting on one of the sofa's armrests watching the movie with blank eyes. It was as if he was thinking of something else. Occasionally though she could see him shooting glances at Carly from the corner of her eye… little did she know that it wasn't Carly he was staring at but he's staring at the girl beside Carly, the abrasive one with the curly hair.

She yawned and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back into the sofa and fell asleep. Freddie looked at her and smiled softly. She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping. He looked back to the movie and tried to watch it, not understanding a single word he heard. He was about to fall asleep too when suddenly something hit his shoulder. He looked down and saw Sam's head resting on his shoulder lightly.

He leaned back more to the sofa and Sam cuddled closer to him, placing her head on his chest. Freddie sighed, if only she was aware of what she was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, after that, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Carly and Spencer woke up the next morning to find the Sam and Freddie sleeping peacefully in each others' arms. They both smiled. If only they would admit their feelings for each other soon.

Spencer and Carly stood up and when they moved, leaving a wide space in the couch, Sam unconsciously moved towards that space ending up with her feet left on Freddie's lap.

* * *

Carly went upstairs to take a shower while Spencer cooked breakfast for all three of them. Freddie woke up first to find Sam's feet on his lap. He frowned a bit for he remembered Sam falling asleep on his chest. He sighed. Oh well.... He stood up and gently placed Sam's feet on the sofa as he walked to the computer and gave Spencer a cheery good morning. He was still replaying the night's events on his head. Sam comforting him… Sam falling asleep on his shoulder then chest… He needed to tell somebody.

He logged in on his 2nd AIM account (the one that Sam and Carly knew nothing about) and checked the list of his online friends. He frowned when he noticed that irockusuck was not online.

He sighed and logged off. He shut down the computer just as Spencer was cooking some bacon. And by this Sam woke up. She tried to remember how and when she fell asleep. Then her mind drifted off to her leaning her head back into the couch in the middle of the third movie and dozing off. She shook her head a little and walked towards Spencer who was placing bacon on plates.

"Good morning Sam." Spencer greeted her perkily. Freddie looked up at the sound of Sam's name and blushed at how unpresentable he must have looked. He walked to the bathroom silently.

"Where's Carly and the dork?" Sam asked Spencer,

"Well Carly must be done taking a shower and Freddie is sitting right there." He said pointing towards the computer. "Or… he was…" Spencer continued confused.

Sam just shrugged and took a plate of ham, bacon, eggs and toast and sat on the dining table.

"Morning Sam." Carly greeted once she got down, brushing her hair.

"Morning." I replied with my mouth full of ham and eggs.

She rolled her eyes and took a plate form Spencer and started eating too. Soon after her Freddie came running out of Spencer's bathroom with his hair neatly fixed. He greeted us all and also took a plate of food and started to eat.

"So what do you guys plan on doing today?" Carly asked.

"Well I'm going home to get changed and stuff first." Freddie said.

"I need to go home for a sec. I forgot something." Sam replied as she finished off her breakfast.

"Ohh… okay." Carly replied.

"Hey Carls. I'll be back tonight okay? I'm still sleeping over." Sam said as she walked towards the door. Freddie walked behind her giving Carly and Spencer a hearty wave.

He closed the door behind him and headed off towards their apartment door while Sam headed off to the elevators. He watched her walk away and opened the door to their apartment. He could have sworn that Sam was in a hurry.

He shrugged it off and hurriedly went to his room.

Neither of them knowing soon they both would be logging into their AIM accounts anxiously, excited to tell their AIM pal about what had happened last night.

* * *

_You never know that she/he could also be thinking of you_

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S -- P-L-E-A-S-E -- !**


	3. iMeet With the Bad Boy

**Freddie's POV**

I closed the door to my apartment and walked as fast as I could to my room. Once I was in I immediately went to my laptop and switched it on. I logged on to AIM for the second time that morning and frowned when once again, irockusuck was not online.

I sighed. I need to talk to her right now. I'm going to burst with happiness at what happened last night with Sam. She needs to go online!

I tapped my fingers on the desk and just stared at my computer screen waiting for her to go online. It seemed like forever and my fingers were already hurting from all of that tapping when irockusuck finally went online.

I immediately clicked on her name and sent her a message.

**alwayssohard (11:36:45 AM):** hey!

**irockusuck (11:37:01 AM): **hey to you too

**alwayssohard: **something happened last night!

**irockusuck: **is it bad?

**alwayssohard: **actually its awesome!! :-D

**irockusuck: **someone's in a good mood :-)

**alwayssohard:** im ecstatic!

**alwayssohard: **:-)

**irockusuck: **:-)

**irockusuck: **cool!

**irockusuck: **im dying to know what happened!!

**alwayssohard:** remember this girl I liked?

**alwayssohard: **the one who hates me?

**alwayssohard: **who is also my best friend??

**irockusuck: **yeah…?

**alwayssohard: **well I got into this issue last night

**alwayssohard: **which resulted in me… well… getting sick

**alwayssohard: **then she helped me!!

**alwayssohard: **she was so sweet and caring

**alwayssohard: **it was like she was actually caring for me

**irockusuck: **aww!

**irockusuck: **that's so sweet!

**irockusuck: **so what else happened?? :-D

**alwayssohard: **well we watched a movie after that

**irockusuck: **cool!

**irockusuck: **I watched a movie with my friends last night too!

**alwayssohard: **really?

**alwayssohard: **wow.

**alwayssohard: **anyways…

**alwayssohard: **so we were watching a movie…

**alwayssohard: **then in the end… she fell asleep on my shoulder!!

**alwayssohard: **so I leaned back more on the sofa and she placed her head on my chest :-)

**irockusuck: **aww!!

**irockusuck: **thats so sweeeet!

**irockusuck: **you guys must have looked picture perfect then ;-)

**alwayssohard: **haha!

**irockusuck: **so how did she react when she woke up?

**alwayssohard: **I dont know.

**alwayssohard: **when I woke up she wasnt lying on my chest anymore

**alwayssohard: **:-(

**irockusuck: **aww!

**irockusuck: **dont worry

**irockusuck: **I think she likes you ;-)

**alwayssohard: **why would you think that?

**irockusuck: **coz she fell asleep on your shoulder

_alwayssohard is typing_

**irockusuck: **I know it was an accident so dont even say/type it

**irockusuck: **I mean even when shes asleep she feels that pull towards you

**alwayssohard: **we were just really crowded

**irockusuck: **but was she laying on your shoulder when she fell asleep?

**alwayssohard: **no…

**irockusuck: **so there you go

**alwayssohard: **I dont get it

**irockusuck: **she didnt fall asleep on your shoulder but ended up sleeping on your chest

**irockusuck: **in other words

**irockusuck: **she fell asleep not leaning into you

**irockusuck: **but that pull made her lean into you

**alwayssohard: **is that even scientifically proven?

**irockusuck: **ah!

**irockusuck: **I give up!

**alwayssohard: **hahaha.

**irockusuck: **well atleast you had a nice night

**alwayssohard: **didnt you say that you watched movies with your friends last night too?

**irockusuck: **yeah

**irockusuck: **and he was there

**irockusuck: **still liking my best friend

**alwayssohard: **aww

**alwayssohard: **that sucks

**irockusuck: **he still keeps on staring at her

**irockusuck: **and shooting her glances

**irockusuck: ***sigh*

**alwayssohard: **aww

**alwayssohard: **cheer up

**alwayssohard: **its not that bad

**irockusuck: **I already tried being nice to him

**irockusuck: **but he still doesnt notice me

**alwayssohard: **well it is only just one day

**irockusuck: **I rarely am nice to him

**irockusuck: **he should at least notice!

**alwayssohard: **aw

**alwayssohard: **well that guys an idiot

**irockusuck: **its just so annoying

**irockusuck: **did you know that he liked my best friend ever since…

**irockusuck: **well way long ago

**irockusuck: **and he still likes her after all of the times she turned him down!!!!

**alwayssohard: **I know…

**alwayssohard: **you told me that already.

**alwayssohard: **you tell me that every time you talk about that idiot

**irockusuck: **oh

**irockusuck: **sorry

**alwayssohard: **nah.

**alwayssohard: **its fine

**irockusuck: **but still

**irockusuck: **I wish he would actually take the time to notice me

**irockusuck: **other than when we fight anyway

**alwayssohard: **aww

**alwayssohard: **that sucks

**alwayssohard: **dont worry

**alwayssohard: **you deserve better

**alwayssohard: **its either he gets the nerve to ask you out or its his loss

**irockusuck: **I guess you're right

**irockusuck: **but…

_irockusuck is typing_

**alwayssohard: **I know you still like him

**alwayssohard: **but hey

**alwayssohard: **its your choice

**irockusuck: **i guess…

**irockusuck: **so moving on…

**irockusuck: **tell me more about last night!

**irockusuck: **and I want every detail

**alwayssohard: **I already told you…

**alwayssohard: **I got sick, she was really sweet and caring to me, then we watched a movie, then she fell asleep on my chest

**irockusuck: **aww!

**irockusuck: **that's not enough details!!

**alwayssohard: **but thats all that happened!!

**irockusuck: **:-(

**alwayssohard: **fine

**alwayssohard: **but I swear you are so going to regret you asking

**irockusuck: **try me :-)

**alwayssohard: **you remind me of her sometimes

**irockusuck: **huh?

**alwayssohard: **you know… her

**irockusuck: **whys that?

**alwayssohard: **well… you both wont back down and both of you dont think that anything is too big or so for you

**irockusuck: **uhhh

**irockusuck: **thanks I guess

**irockusuck: **she sounds awesome ;-)

**irockusuck: **HEY!!

**alwayssohard: **what?!?!

**irockusuck: **QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!!

**irockusuck: **DETAIIIIIIIIIILS!!!!!!!!

**alwayssohard: **(mutters to himself) damn. I thought it worked

**irockusuck: **well too bad

**irockusuck: **now…

**irockusuck: **detaiiiiiiillllllsssssssssss!!!!

I smiled as I gave her details about what had happened the day before… but making sure not to give any information of the place, or said person(s). As I typed in what happened while I was getting sick (leaving out the bag part) I couldn't help but smile at this girl's perseverance. She is so hard to satisfy. She wants every single little detail and she analyzes every move I tell her Sam made.

To tell you the truth irockusuck turned out with pretty… meaningful explanations for those 2 second lasting movements and stuff like that. It's like girls could completely analyze everything, even the REALLY small things, a guy does and make it a very big thing.

…note to self: watch every move around Sam

I don't know how long irockusuck and I have been talking. But I am sure that it might have probably broken our record of longest chats. I look out the window and saw that late sun. I glanced at the watch on the corner of my screen and I saw that it was already 5:47 PM. Wow. Yup, definitely broke whatever record standing.

**alwayssohard: **Hey did you notice that we've been talking for like… 6 hours?!

**irockusuck: **no way?!

**irockusuck: **wow. That has to be a new record :-)

**alwayssohard: **I know right

**irockusuck: **yeah..

**irockusuck: **oh.

**irockusuck: **crap

**alwayssohard: **oh I got to go.

**irockusuck: **I was about to say the same thing

**alwayssohard: **wow

**alwayssohard: **I guess we're on the same wavelength a lot

**irockusuck: **I know right

**alwayssohard: **but hey I really got to go

**alwayssohard: **I think my best friend thinks I randomly disappear into a different world every other time

**irockusuck: **I my friends think the same thing too

**alwayssohard: **well bye then :-)

**irockusuck: **yeah bye :-)

**alwayssohard: **hey wait!

**irockusuck: **yeah? :-)

**alwayssohard: **talk to you tomorrow?

**irockusuck: **definitely :-)

_irockusuck logged out_

I sighed. Somehow I just didn't want that conversation to end. I don't know. I guess other than seeing and being with Sam it's the next thing I'm always looking forward to.

I walked out of my room and headed straight to Carly's apartment. I knocked then entered.

"Hey. Where have you been the whole day?" Carly asked me once I sat on the couch. Somehow chatting has really tired me out. Especially with irockusuck bugging me about details and details and details.

"Eh. Just… doing some stuff." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

She bought it. Carly just shrugged and sat down beside me on the couch and started to watch some TV.

* * *

"Ugh. Nothing good is on." Carly whined after surfing pretty much every channel about 5 times.

"Eh. Wanna go to the Groovie Smoothies?" I asked her getting annoyed with the constant flashing of TV lights.

"Sure." Carly said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "It's so annoying that they rarely have anything good on TV anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"I know right. That's why we have iCarly." I grinned.

"iWhat?" Carly grinned.

"Oh. Just the most amazing web show in the world." I said proudly with a laugh.

"Oh is it really?" Carly asked laughing. We were already out in the hallway by this time.

"Totally." I said laughing. "You know… I think I could even introduce you to the stars of the web show."

"Psh. Yeah right." Carly playfully nudged me.

"Yeah, oh did I mention that I'm the technical producer?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Psh. Yeah right." Carly rolled her eyes as she opened the front door of Bushwell Plaza and entered the outside world.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I stepped out of the corner where I was standing before Carly and Freddie stepped out from the elevator.

I sighed. Usually I would've jumped up at them and go with them and get some smoothies… but they seem to be busy…

Flirting with each other.

I sighed. Well I guess he's having better luck with Carly lately. I mean, I guess he deserves it. He's been pining for Carly for what? Five hundred years?

It wasn't like Carly wasn't going to notice Freddie soon. I mean. Hello, he's like tall, and sweet, and good looking.

And I am so gonna keep on going but…

"No standing in my lobby!!!" Lewbert yelled.

Usually I would've talked back… or yelled back… or just plain throwing something back… but I'm not in the mood. I walked back out of the apartment and into the streets. As I was heading back home I couldn't help but look through the window of the Groovy Smoothies when I passed it.

I peered in and saw Carly and Freddie sitting in our usually seats sipping smoothies and grinning at each other. I have to admit they do look cute together.

I sighed again… geez, I've been doing that a lot now.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and typed a short message to Carly.

_Hey. Got caught up in something. See you tomorrow at school okay?_

I was really tempted to type in a 'have fun with Freddie' bit but that's just too…

Whatever. I pressed send and made my way back home. I don't know why I'm even bothered by this. I mean… it's just Freddie.

And Carly…

And crap. I swear why am I bothered by this??

At times like this I'm so glad I have a pen pal. Or AIM pal… whatever you want to call it.

* * *

I locked the door to my room and opened my laptop. Then I logged into my AIM account.

I checked the list of ALL of the online people (and damn there's a lot) and searched for the one I actually want to talk to.

I frowned when I saw that his name wasn't there. I sighed and placed my laptop at the foot of my bed. I folded my feet and placed my chin on my knees. I thought back to how happy Carly and Freddie were flirting on the way to the Groovy Smoothies.

I could feel a few stray tears fall from my face. I sighed.

I just sat there for who knows how long. I was getting tired, and he still hasn't gone online. Suddenly my phone beeped loudly from beside me.

Probably Carly…

_Hey Sam! I got you a smoothie. Meet me at Groovy Smoothies? –Josh_

Weird… Josh rarely talks to me. Wonder what he wants. I stood up, took my jacket from the chair and headed for the Groovy Smoothies. Yeah, I know it's a Sunday, but who cares.

Okay, so you guys are probably wondering who Josh is. Well… Josh is only one of the hottest guys in school. Other than Gary Wolfe. But Gary is already graduated the school and Josh is a senior, like me. Back to the point. He is the hottest boy on school and is also the school's bad boy. The thing with him is that even though he's a bad boy he rarely gets caught. Which makes him a whole lot more interesting. Wonder what his secret is. Anyways. Josh has dark brown hair (and I mean really dark), and pale skin, and really deep and striking blue eyes. Other than that he has a VERY well built body. Carly, as well as a lot of other girls, has been eyeing him for a while now. But since Griffin, Carly has been on a little break for bad boys.

Anyways.

* * *

I opened the door to the Groovy Smoothies and there he was. Josh was sitting on one of the booths on the far side of the shop with two smoothies. I walked towards him and stood there for a while. He has his head bent down so I'm sure he couldn't see me.

"Hey." I gave him a warm smile. What?? Even though I reaaally like Freddie Josh is still THE hottest guy in school.

"Hey." He blushed lightly as he smiled back. I blushed back. The faint tinge of pink on his cheeks seems to make him even more attractive.

"So… uhm… you texted?" I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Uhm… yeah! Here. Sit down." He pointed to the chair opposite him. He seems a little embarrassed. He handed me the other smoothie and I muttered a thanks. I sipped it and smiled lightly. He got me the blueberry banana blitz! **(A/N: fist smoothie that came into my mind)**

"So… do… you… uhm… need anything?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh. No. not really. I was just getting lonely spending some time alone." He grinned at me. I blushed.

"So you picked me?" I asked him skeptically.

"Well. Yeah! I mean. You sound like a fun person." He smiled lightly, his cheeks seeming to blush more.

"Wait. So how did you get my number?" I asked him smiling. That fact only matters a LITTLE bit. I mean, THE hottest guy picked me out of all the other girls pining for him. It made me feel… wanted.

"I got people." He smirked.

I grinned. Then I noticed the time. Crap. It's getting late. I need to be up early tomorrow.

"You need to go?" His smile turned down when he saw my reaction.

"Well I have to be early tomorrow." I said as I stood up. He raised his eyebrows. "I have to place nails near Brigg's car."

"Ah." He grinned as he raised his smoothie up and let it fly out of his hand. It landed smoothly in the trash can.

"Impressive." I grinned at him.

"I try my best." He said as he fell into step with me. We were now out of the Groovy Smoothies and was walking down the streets.

"Uhm… are you going the same way as me?" I asked him after a while.

"Nah. I'm just walking you home." He winked at me.

"Do you even know where my house is?" I asked him dubious.

"Maybe. You'll never know." He smirked at me knowingly. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. No. But that's why you're leading." He smiled.

I laughed. I knew it.

"So… I know that you know that I'm also the school's bad boy… and…" He started to say. I looked at him, urging him to continue. "Do you… you know…want to help me with some of my pranks and stuff? Like partners?" He grinned nervously.

"Seriously??" I was shocked.

"Yeah. I mean you're like… the best plotter in school. And also the most devious girl." He grinned at me, but at the way he said it, it didn't sound like an insult. More like… a compliment.

"Deal. Partners." I raised my hand.

"Partners." He shook my waiting hand. "So… since we're partners… what have you been up to lately?" He asked as we started our way back to my house.

"Have you heard about what happened to Ms. Anderson?" I asked him.

"Yeah…?" He asked. I left the statement hanging until he got it. "No way! That was you?! That was pure genius!"

I laughed.

* * *

We went on like that until we reached my house. Which was just an ordinary sized townhouse. And it was already about 10:37PM.

"See you tomorrow Sam. Bright and early." He winked as he walked out of our driveway.

I just gave him a hearty wave as I entered the door to my house.

Wow. What just happened?

* * *

_Every time a door closes another one opens_

**Okaaay. So we have a new chapter. Josh. The school's hottest kid and is also a known badboy. And looks like he has a thing for Sam. Haha. Wow. A lot of things can happen in a day. You could see the guy you like flirting with your best friend and then you and the hottest kid in schools become partners in crime.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: I love you all for leaving reviews in the previous chapters. Your reviews inspires me to update even quicker :P**


	4. iJust Want to Talk

**Hey. So here's some mistakes that I have to point out in the last chapter. First. They are NOT seniors. They are sophomores. Second. They are going to put nails on Mrs. Briggs usual parking space. Third. If it wasn't obvious. Josh REAAAAAAAAAAAALLY likes Sam and he will play a big part in this story. ;).**

**Sam's POV**

You know that elated feeling off doing something bad? No? Well then you're missing out on a big part of your life.

There's just a… certain thrill in it. Sometimes in the end you could regret it but sometimes you just don't. it just works that way. Anyways. I just finished placing nails on Brigg's parking space with Josh. And watched Briggs as she drove her car through and punctured the wheels of her car. Ah… phase two will happen maybe some time 3rd or 4th period… depends on which class I feel like skipping. Well… which class JOSH feels on skipping, since I'm willing to skip pretty much any class. Other than gym.

I walked lazily to my locker.

"Hey Sam!" I turned around. I didn't notice that Carly was already there. I smiled.

"Hey Carls."

"What happened to you yesterday?" Of course she would ask that. Damnit. I hated lying to her.

"I just got caught up in some things." I muttered as I placed a notebook and such on my bag. Hey, when I get bored in class I doodle.

"Oh. Okay." The thing with Carly is that she gets it when you want to drop a subject.

"Hey guys." Freddie suddenly materialized beside Carly. I sighed.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey Fredward."

"So… Sam. Where were you yesterday?" He sounded concerned. But the thing is… like Carly, he's a good friend. He's supposed to be concerned. So there's nothing new there.

"None of your business dork!" I said a little too spitefully. I could see him visibly cringe. I immediately regretted my words. And I'm sure Carly knows that too.

"Hey Sam!" A very attractive voice called out from the hallway. Carly, Freddie, and I looked up. I smiled softly when my thoughts were confirmed. Josh was standing at the end of the hallway grinning at me. I could feel my small smile stretch out into a grin.

"See you at lunch guys." I said as I made my way to Josh.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Are they… going out?" Carly asked. She was looking at Sam and Josh as they made their way to Literature, a class they had together. I couldn't move.

Sam… and… Josh??

Once Sam and Josh were out of sight and possible earshot the whole hallways burst into whispers.

"Josh… the… hottest guy in school… with… Sam?!" Carly said dumbstruck.

I shot her a glare that she didn't even notice. Hey. Sam is actually really pretty. She could get all of the boys' in school's attention if she wanted to. But still… Sam and… Josh?? The schools bad boy?

"Oh she is so going to spill later." Carly mumbled as she made her way to Honors English. I took one more look at where they disappeared to, and then followed Carly to Honors English.

* * *

"She's coming! She's coming!" Carly squealed as she looked through the peephole. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure! See you tomorrow!" I heard Sam say through the door.

"He walked her home!" Carly whisper-yelled. Just then Carly wrenched the door open and dragged a very shocked looking Sam into the apartment and Carly slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Sam looked at me and raised an eyebrow but I kept my face expressionless. I was also curious about this upcoming conversation.

"Spill!!!!" Carly screeched as she sat down on the couch beside Sam grinning from ear to ear.

"What?????" Sam asked defensively. She was also grinning.

"About you and Josh!!" Carly was jumping up and down on the couch by now.

"We're just friends. Partners in crime." Sam said as she placed a hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Just friends?" Carly asked her with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Carls. Just friends. I don't like him any more than that." Sam laughed.

"Psh. Uhuh. So wait! When did you guys start hanging out anyways?"

"Sunday. He bought me a smoothie." Sam blushed lightly. I could feel a knot forming in my chest.

"He so likes you!!" Carly squealed. Yeah, as if it wasn't that obvious.

"Guys I'm going to go now. Okay?" I started to make my way to the front door. It was as if they didn't even hear me. They just went on to their conversation. I was already standing by the door when I turned back around and looked back at them. Carly's back was facing me and Sam's head shot up and met my eyes for a brief second. Her eyes were unreadable. You couldn't tell if she was happy, sad… anything.

I nodded once and I walked out of their apartment, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I walked into my apartment and headed straight for my room. I logged on into my AIM and checked to see if irockusuck was online. She wasn't. I still clicked on her name and then typed a message. I know she would see it once she gets online.

**alwayssohard (5:46:37 PM):** hey. I… need to talk to you. I mean… crap… I dunno. I just want someone to talk to now. IM me when you get online?

I clicked send and just stared at my message. I sighed. I picked up the remote on my bedside table and plopped into my bed. I fell into my bed and switched on the TV.

Maybe some mindless TV could get my mind cleared for a while. I don't even know right now. My mind is so jumbled out. I couldn't make out any thoughts. Just… I dunno.

After about how many hours of mindless TV, which I haven't even had a clue on what I was watching, a loud message alert suddenly was emitted from my laptop.

**irockusuck (8:57:45 PM): ** hey. You okay?

I stood up and walked towards my laptop and typed. My brain is still an incoherent jumble of emotions and thoughts.

**alwayssohard:** hey.

**alwayssohard:** no.

**alwayssohard:** not really

**irockusuck: ** what happened?

**alwayssohard:** I don't want to talk about it…

**alwayssohard:** I just need to talk to someone

**irockusuck: ** ooohh..

**irockusuck: ** okay…

**irockusuck: ** but you know that you can tell me anything right?

**alwayssohard:** definitely.

**alwayssohard:** but I just cant right now.

**alwayssohard:** my mind is too jumbled…

**irockusuck: ** oooohh…

**irockusuck: ** okay then.

**irockusuck: ** so what do you want to talk about? :-)

I smiled. She just really understands me, irockusuck I mean. She just knows when I want to 'talk' or when I just want to talk.

I don't know. It may have been forever but suddenly I wasn't feeling as bad as I was how long ago. Sure I'm still a bit bothered by it… but still.

**irockusuck: ** hey…

**irockusuck: ** I have to go

**alwayssohard:** oh okay

**alwayssohard:** bye

**irockusuck: ** oh and one more thing

**alwayssohard:** ?

**irockusuck: ** you can always tell me anything okay?

**irockusuck: ** you don't have any problems with secrets with me

**irockusuck: ** we haven't met remember? :-P

_irockusuck is offline_

**Okay… after this… is mostly on Sam's POV. I just wanted to let you guys know how Freddie feels and how he's coping ;)**

**(: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ s ʍ ə ᴉ ʌ ə ɹ**


	5. iGo Phone

**Sam's POV (maybe a week or two later since the last chapter)**

**Countdown: 3 weeks (21 days)**

"I can't wait for the dance!" Carly gushed. Right now Carly, Freddie and I were having lunch. We were talking about that big formal dance the school was holding about 3 weeks from now.

"Nah. I'm not really that into dancing." I said as I sipped my drink.

"Oh c'mon Sam." Carly whined.

"Whatever." I grinned. Then I pulled out my safety pass. "So who are you guys going with?" I smirked knowing this could get me out for a while.

"I'm going with Erik." Carly sighed dramatically.

"Erik? As in Dreamy Erik Thorne?!" I gasped.

"What? You're the one dating the hottest kid is school, Josh Williams!"

"For the last time Carly. I. Am. Not. Dating. Josh. Williams!" I blushed then looked at Freddie. He had this pained look in his face that looked as if he was trying hard not to break something.

"Yeah right, Sam." Carly replied miffed. She still thinks that Josh and I are 'secretly dating'.

"Seriously Carly. I don't like him like that." I responded seriously.

Carly responded by giving me the puppy dog eyes. "But you guys are always together."

"Carls, we're just partners. In crime you know." I replied.

I sighed. Josh is an awesome guy. I admit that. But I still like Freddie.

Carly sighed with me, looks like me diverting the topic away from me backfired.

"Carls. If I would be dating him I'm sure you'd be one of the first to know." I grinned at her. She beamed in reply.

"How about you Freddie?" Carly turned to face him. I turned too. Curious.

"huh?" he faced us, obviously dragged away from his thoughts.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Carly asked him, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention throughout our whole conversation.

"Oh. I don't know." He shrugged and his eyes momentarily flicked to mine. "I don't think I want to come."

"Aww! Not you too!" Carly whined. "But why?!?!"

"I don't have a date."

Carly opened her mouth. "And no. I will not take blind dates or any set ups." Freddie cut her off firmly.

I was a bit shocked at this statement. It was so sure and confident. He was actually going against what Carly wants.

"But can you at least come? Please?"

"Okay. But no dates." Freddie responded firmly. I sighed quietly of course he could never fully go against Carly in something.

I finished up the remnants of my lunch and then I have about 10 minutes before lunch ends. I sighed contentedly. Hm… what could I do for 10 minutes? I smiled. A lot. I stood up and got ready to leave the cafeteria.

"Meeting up with Josh again?" Carly asked as she watched me.

"No." I replied rolling my eyes. Please. Why does she always think that I'm going to go hang out with Josh? I know we hang out a lot… but Josh and I are just partners in crime. We're also friends. Anyways. Josh is still hanging out with some friends and I needed some quick alone time.

I stood up and headed for the art room, which is located on the east side of the school. It was a large room with 4 fairly large window facing the front entrance of the school. I like spending time here because I am actually good at art, and the teacher is pretty cool. Ms. Crawford was fun. Hell she even lets me just splatter paint on the walls when I feel like it for some 'art on the plain unexpressive wall'. That was an exact quote people.

Anyways. I sat on top of a short bookshelf that was standing below one of the windows. I looked out to the empty front of the school and sighed. I miss spending time here. Ms. Crawford doesn't really let me crash here when I'm skipping classes. But she's cool anyways.

"Hey." A soft voice said from behind me. Recognizing that voice, I smiled a bit.

"Wutcha doing here dork?" I asked not turning around.

"Nothing." He replied as he sat down opposite me. I snuck a glance at him on the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking out of the window too. I blushed lightly.

We just sat there, not talking then suddenly the warning bell rang. Wow. Time flies faster when you're stuck in a room with the guy you like. I looked at him at our eyes met for the first time since he came here. Suddenly a warm feeling spread through me. Suddenly I was hyper aware that we were the only two people in the art room on the usually deserted hallway, with Freddie sitting about a foot away looking at me with those deep brown eyes. I don't know why but we just started to lean in. it was as if some magnetic force were pulling us together.

With our faces only inches away from each other we heard the loud sounds of Ms. Crawford's heels on the hallway. I immediately moved back and leaned on the window frame again. Freddie stayed in the same position for a while longer and then he sighed and sat straight again, turning his full attention to the window.

I just looked at him, waiting for Ms. Crawford to finally enter the room. I can't believe I almost kissed Freddie. I could feel my lips tingling… just wanting to lean in and actually kiss him this time but…

"Hello, Sam, Freddie. You two better head off to your next class, the bell is about to ring." Ms. Crawford said.

"Okay Ms. Crawford." Freddie finally said. His voice was a little rusty from not speaking for a while. I couldn't help but swoon at the sound of it.

He stood up and I followed him as he made his way out of the room. We both headed to our lockers, without speaking and headed out to our separate classes.

* * *

_After Classes_

I was talking to Carly about the big dance and her and Erik when suddenly a very familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey Sam!" I turned around and saw Josh making his way towards Carls and I. Carly's eyes grew visibly bigger.

"Hey Josh." I smiled back at him.

"So… am I going to walk you home or what?" He asked as he leaned into the wall behind Carly looking as hot as ever. Carly's eyes widened even more at the question and she gave me a huge excited grin.

"Oh. I was going to walk home with Carly… and we were just waiting for Freddie…" I said apologetically. I could see Freddie himself making his way here. I didn't notice the frown that appeared on his face once he saw Josh.

"No. It's fine." Carly said, excitement brimming in her features.

"Are you sure Carls? Coz…" I began but was immediately, and practically, pushed by Carly to Josh.

"Yeah, yeah." Carly said as Freddie approached us.

"Oh okay. See ya tomorrow Calrs, dork." I gave them a wave and then walked alongside Josh who was already halfway to the exit.

* * *

"So… what made you decide to walk me home today?" I asked him once we were far away enough from school.

"I dunno. We haven't gotten to planning something. And I think it's best to plan outside of the school grounds." HE said simply.

"Ahh. That makes sense." I said nodding, I started to formulate a plan. Usually I always have something but being walked home by the hottest guy in school is kind of distracting… in a way.

"So… what could we do?"

"Well… we could… uhm…" Suddenly an idea popped into my head and my 'evil plan face' was arising.

"You look like someone with an idea." Josh grinned at me, obviously anticipating what I was going to say.

"Josh… how do you think about Mrs. Briggs' car pink?" I grinned deviously at him.

"I think we need buckets of pink paint and lots of balloons." He grinned back.

* * *

I sighed as I fell into my bed. I just got home and logged into my AIM account. Hanging out with Josh is fun. And I haven't gotten detention in a while now!

You have got to be proud of me.

Anyways. I was about to fall asleep when suddenly my computer gave me the signal that I had a new message.

I groggily stood up from my bed and faced the computer yawning.

**alwayssohard (6:46:34 PM): **hey…

I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and then typed in a response.

**irockusuck (6:47:02 PM): **why is it that I could tell that you are not in a good mood?

**alwayssohard: **I dunno. Maybe coz of the '…'

**irockusuck: **so you are not in a good mood.

**alwayssohard: **you could say that

**irockusuck: **ooohh

**irockusuck: **so what happened?

**alwayssohard: **just some stuff

**irockusuck: **oh c'mon.

**irockusuck: **you know you can tell me anything

**alwayssohard: **yeah... maybe.

**alwayssohard: **its just that…

**alwayssohard: **I think she likes this other guy

**irockusuck: **ooohh… you mean her? Like her her?

**alwayssohard: **yeah.

**alwayssohard: **shes been hanging out with this guy all the time

**alwayssohard: **I rarely get to see her anymore!

**irockusuck: **that sucks

**alwayssohard: **I know.

**alwayssohard: **and its like

**alwayssohard: **I could feel her drifting away

**irockusuck: **it cant be that bac

**irockusuck: ***bad

**alwayssohard: **oh trust me

**alwayssohard: **you havent seen them yet

**irockusuck: **sound really bad…

Just then an alarm went through my phone. I had an hour and 15 minutes before iCarly. What? I had it set in case I am home, like now. It's not that close a walk you know. And I like to have some of my 'chillin' time before the show.

**irockusuck: **sorry but I have to go

**alwayssohard: **really?

**alwayssohard: **we never really get to talk as much anymore

**irockusuck: **I know right?

**alwayssohard: **yeah

**alwayssohard: **hey

**alwayssohard: **what if we like give each other's cell numbers?

**alwayssohard: **no

**alwayssohard: **that was a stupid idea

**irockusuck: **actually it's a pretty smart idea

**irockusuck: **but I'll have to get back to you on that

**irockusuck: **bye!

**alwayssohard: **bye

I logged out of my account and grabbed my phone and my already ready weekend bag.

I texted Carly a quick 'I'll be there soon' and then made my way.

* * *

I have been walking for about… 30 minutes? Hey it's a 40 minute walk. When I passed by the grocery store. I thought for a second about alwayssohard wanting to trade phone numbers so that we could talk more often… it was actually a really good idea.

I was about to walk in to the grocery store when suddenly the doors opened and I saw Freddie standing there, about to go out, holding a grocery bag.

"Sam??" He said shocked.

"Hey there." I said as I smoothly walked by him and entered the store.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What else? Getting some groceries." I chuckled.

"Oh. Well we have iCarly today. Don't forget okay?" He said in a kind of odd tone.

"Sure. Bye!" I said as I gave him a small wave and walked towards the aisle where the go phones were. Psh. As if I would ever forget iCarly. Puh-lease.

I took a cool looking phone and then went up to the counter to pay for it. I also bought a $25 go phone card just in case. Yeah… I have some savings. I save up all of my money for emergencies… like now, or when I need ham really bad. That is why I am always out of money. Go figure huh?

I walked out of the store and started to make my way to Carly's. Hmm… I wonder if I would be actually be able to hear his voice now that I could give him a number…

**Okay. So here's a long-ish kind of chapter :). To make up for my long time without any updates. Haha. Enjoy.**

**Oh and maybe you guys noticed that Sam isnt really bullying or insulting Freddie in the end. She's just in a good mood. Who knows why. or maybe she's just thinking too hard to actually notice. oh well. i guess we'll never know unless we know Sam.  
**


	6. iWake Up Early

**I am sooooooo sorry about the last chapter. Well for those who read it before I took it out then you got a preview ;). Haha. I have to rewrite this chapter since I kind of well… lost it.**

**iWake Up Early**

**Sam's POV**

I jumped down the steps to the living room. I looked around. I was up early today. Like. Really early. I looked around the empty, quiet and peaceful living room and my eyes fell into the watch. 6:50 AM.

Wow. I stared at the empty living room for a while, savoring it's peacefulness when an inescapable feeling overtook me.

I headed off to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It took me a while but I found it. Ham. I re-heated it and then started to eat it. I grinned at the sweet taste of ham

Delish. Soon I felt like doing something else. I switched on the computer there and sat on the chair in front of eat, still eating my ham. I watched as the screen flashed alive and I thought about what to do. I logged into my original AIM account to see who was up this early.

I looked at the list of online people and saw that only Gibby was online. I sighed. Oh well.

**samrockz (7:03:43 AM): **Gibbyyyy!

**shirtlessrocker (7:08:02 AM): **Sam....

**samrockz: **whatcha doin up Gibbster?

**shirtlessrocker: **I… uh… I have… a therapy session!

**samrockz: **ah.

**samrockz: **soooo…

**samrockz: **hey Gibby make me a sandwich

**shirtlessrocker: **what??

**shirtlessrocker: **but…

**shirtlessrocker: **you're far

**samrockz: **still!

**samrockz: **and dude

**samrockz: **why are you taking forever to reply?!

**samrockz: **this is why its INSTENT MESSAGING

**samrockz: **so I dont have to wait forever for you to reply

**shirtlessrocker: **I…

**shirtlessrocker: **have to go!

**shirtlessrocker: **therapy!

**shirtlessrocker: **BYE!

_shirtlessrocker is offline_

What's the problem with that kid? Oh well. I took another bite of ham. Oh sweet ham, what would I do without you? But great, now I'm left without anyone to bug. Oh well. This is why its good to have two AIM accounts.

I logged into my 2nd account and grinned at all of the people online. There wasn't much but hey they're people. I have people all around the world here that I met in the band forum.

Some of these people live on the east coast, must be awesome. But hey, we get 3 hours that they've already lost. HA! They're loss. I scanned through the list and grinned when I saw that he was online. I clicked on his name.

**irockusuck (7:27:09 AM): **hey

**alwayssohard (7:27:54 AM):** hey

**irockusuck: **I'm not used being up this early

**alwayssohard: **me too

**alwayssohard: **well kind of

**alwayssohard: **usually I'm up early

**alwayssohard: **sometimes I just sleep through

**alwayssohard: **whichever

**irockusuck: **hahaha

**irockusuck: **I'm used to being asleep right now

**irockusuck: **its sooooo early

**alwayssohard: **yeah

**irockusuck: **hey about last night…

**alwayssohard: **?

**irockusuck: **you know about the phone thing?

**alwayssohard: **oh that

**alwayssohard: **you dont have to if you dont want to

**irockusuck: **no actually

**irockusuck: **I wanna give you my number :)

**alwayssohard: **oh cool :)

**irockusuck: **so mine is

**irockusuck: **206 – 726 – 3575

**alwayssohard: **no way!

**irockusuck: **?

**alwayssohard: **we have the same area code!!

**alwayssohard: **you live in Seattle??

**irockusuck: **yeah…?

**alwayssohard: **me too!

**irockusuck: **NO WAY!!

**irockusuck: **that's awesome!

**alwayssohard: **ikr??

**alwayssohard: **anyways here's my number…

**alwayssohard: **206 – 726 – 3733

**irockusuck: **isnt it like awesome that you live here in Seattle??

**irockusuck: **I mean I might've already met you!

**alwayssohard: **I knooow.

"Ah! Person on the computer!" I heard a sleepy voice shout behind me.

I turned around. It was Spencer. I chuckled. "Heyya Spence."

"Sam?" He asked sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Surfing the web?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh. Right. So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked as he sleepily made his way to the kitchen.

"As long as its food I'm good." I chuckled at the rhyme.

**irockusuck: **hey I got to go

**irockusuck: **people are waking up

**alwayssohard: **okay

**alwayssohard: **so talk to you later?

**irockusuck: **yeah

**irockusuck: **oh wait!

**alwayssohard: **?

**irockusuck: **we gotta settle some ground rules first.

What if he calls during iCarly??

**alwayssohard: **ground rules?

**irockusuck: **for the phone

**alwayssohard: **oooh

**irockusuck: **wellt heres actually only one rule.

**irockusuck: ***theres

**irockusuck: **no calling without a warning

**alwayssohard: **sure

**alwayssohard: **thats fine by me

**irockusuck: **thanks :)

With that I logged off, not bothering with a goodbye because I know that we will be talking again soon.

* * *

I waited by the kitchen island until Spencer had finished making a plate of food, which I immediately took and started to eat.

* * *

I was sitting by the table eating when Carly came down the stairs.

"There you are Sam." Carly said as she too took a plate of food from Spencer.

"Hey." I said after I swallowed the pancakes.

Suddenly something vibrated in my pocket. I took out my Go Phone and read the message.

_Hey_

_From: :)_

"Sam is that a new phone?" Carly asked. I just shrugged.

_To: :)_

_Hey_

_Wutcha doing?_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_Nothin really_

_Ah. Hey I'll text u l8r k?_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_Just testing my text response? Lol_

_Kinda like that_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_K. then. Ttyl._

_Same._

_From: :)_

I grinned as I put the phone back to my back pocket and finished up my breakfast. Spencer already joined us by this time.

* * *

Once I was done I stood up and placed my food on the sink. I yawned. Wow, getting up early feels tiring.

I hiked to the couch and fell down, snuggling my face on the pillow. Comfortable. Carly and Spencer chuckled.

* * *

I think I dozed off for a while but all I know was that I was half asleep when the door flew open.

"Hey Carly, Spencer." Freddie said cheerfully as he entered the door.

Rage and jealousy flowed through me because he just completely ignored me.

"What no 'Hey Sam'?" I said with a little too much venom on my voice. It sounded like I was threatening to kill someone.

I wasn't able to see his reaction because my face was still so comfortable on the pillow.

"Hey Sam." I heard him say cooly, with only a slight hint of nervousness and something else I was too tired to clarify.

I just grunted a response as I turned my head to the side, making me face the seat of the couch.

"Breakfast Freddie?" Spencer hollered form the kitchen.

"Nah I'm good, Spence." Freddie said as he took both my feet and sat on the place where it used to be then let it drop on his lap. Usually I would kick him or something close to that. But I'm tired, and it kinda feels nice.

I could hear Carly chuckle from the kitchen but I ignored it. I could feel my eyes getting heavy so I closed it and I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Again sorry for the mix-up in chapters I would be posting chapter 7 tomorrow. Or when I would get access to my laptop and internet again.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!  
**

**Oh and guys obviously their numbers were fake. But take your phone out and look at this.**

**Remember how every letter corresponds with a number in your phone?**

**Sam's Phone Number:**

206 – 7 2 6 – 35 7 5

**Sam's Number on your phone:**

206 – S A M – D O R K

**Freddie's Phone Number:**

206 – 7 2 6 – 3 7 3 3

**Freddie's Number on your phone:**

206 – S A M – F R E D

**Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed it :) -AA**


	7. iGo Malling

**I am sooooooo thirsty right now.**

**Sam's POV**

"I don't even know how you guys dragged me into this." Freddie muttered.

We were at the mall, shopping. Well Carly was, I was there for the fact that I am just attracted to malls (hey. I AM a girl), and Freddie here, well… let's just say he's not so happy.

"Hey it's either this or you get to go to synchronized swimming with your mom, dork. We're doing you a favor." I said as we sat down on one of the tables in the food court. I sat opposite Freddie and Carly dumped all of the stuff she bought beside Freddie and sat beside me.

Freddie muttered something incoherent under his breath. I looked around and saw a soda vending machine.

"Carls can I have some change? I'm parched." I said as I stood up.

"Uh sure." She said handing me $2.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath. I stealthily made my way to the vending machine. But there was this kid in front of me who was taking forever with the machine.

I just stood there, waiting impatiently and very thirsty. I could hear a giggling sound from behind me and I saw Carly giggling a bit and rolling her eyes. I quickly averted my gaze from the two of them being so happy together.

Suddenly I could feel a vibration on my back pocket. I grinned, my real phone was on my front left pocket. I reached to my back pocket and pulled my Go Phone out. True enough I got a text.

_Help me!_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

……_.?_

_My best friend dragged me to the mall_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_And that's torture y?_

_I'm a guy! And its my girl best friend_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_I feel sorry for u. :)_

_Kill me noooooow!!_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_W8. U said best friend. Is SHE there?_

_Yeah…_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_Then y is it so bad?_

_Coz she left._

_From: :)_

I nodded in understanding, finally that guy finished with the vending machine, giving me access. I smiled, I was so parched. As I was about to put the other dollar bill a thought struck me. I hurriedly placed it and pressed my choice of soda.

_To: :)_

_W8. U said mall ryt?_

_Yeah?_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_What mall?_

I grabbed my soda bottle and walked towards our table. I saw that it was empty except for Carly's bags. I looked around, I saw Carly looking for something to eat and Freddie was walking around aimlessly on the farther side of the food court.

I looked around and checked my surroundings. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

_Archway Mall_

_From: :)_

I gasped with shock.

_To: :)_

_Seriously?!_

_Uh yeah. Y?_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_Coz I'm there 2!!!_

_No way! Where are you?_

_From: :)_

_To: :)_

_Food court. U?_

_No way!! Me too!!!_

_From: :)_

I looked up and looked around. I saw that about 50% of the people here were either texting or on the phone. And a lot of them were boys too. I wonder which one was him.

I looked at every guy in the food court who was on their phone, there was a totally hot guy with soft looking blond hair with 5 other hot guys there, most of them texting the other fooling around. The okay looking guy who was leaning by the vending machines looking around but clutching his phone, Freddie looking around excited (probably found something geeky or 'exciting' to show Carly), there were lots of guys. A lot of them good looking, they were on their phones texting, calling, everything.

_To: :)_

_Woah._

_I know! Hey. Can I call u?_

_From: :)_

I thought for a moment. Maybe not around the dork and Carly, they might get suspicious. I stood up, leaving my now empty soda bottle, and walked up to Carly.

"I'll be by the fountain okay?" I told Carly.

"Okay." She said as she carried her tray of food to our table.

* * *

I immediately headed off to the fountain. It wasn't that far from the food court but was a safe distance, it was at the very center of the mall. I always liked the idea of an indoor fountain, it was just awesome.

I sat on the circle, marking the edge of the pool of water, along with other people. Some of them on their phones (I just noticed that around 60% of the people in malls are on their phone) and some of them just hanging out with their friends. I put my feet up and sat Indian style.

_To: :)_

_Sure :)_

I put the phone down. Now I was nervous. After more than a year of being AIM pals I was finally going to be able to hear his voice. I placed my hand on the cool, water. The fountain was off today, such a shame.

I closed my eyes and let my hand rest on the face of the water, palms down. I was fully relaxed when suddenly…

My phone vibrated on my lap. I looked on the screen.

" :) " flashing on the screen of my phone.

I took a deep breath.

* * *

_You always find pleasure from just the presence of who you love_

**Cliffie. :)**


	8. iGlitter Gloss

**I am sooooooo thirsty right now.**

**Sam's POV**

My phone vibrated on my lap. I looked on the screen.

" :) " flashing on the screen of my phone.

* * *

I took a deep breath. Then I clicked 'answer' and placed the phone on my ear. For a while it was just static but then I heard an intake of breath.

_Hey_

I grinned at the sound of his voice. It was so deep, calming and so familiar, yet somewhat different to me. "Hey." Suddenly I thought of something, but I wouldn't be able to test in until I speak again.

_Small world, huh?_

"Totally. I mean first we find out that we both live in Seattle and now we're malling 'together'." I chuckled. I listened to how my voice sounded through the phone. It was a little higher pitched and well gentler and slower, or maybe that's just because I am so at ease with him. Well all I know is that it made my voice all… girly and such.

_I know right. _

"So, what are you doing right now?" I asked in curiosity.

_Nothing, just standing here. How about you?_

I looked around and still saw numerous people who could be him. I sighed lightly, I looked over to where Carly was and I could just see her head somehow Freddie's head has gone missing. I looked around some more and saw that he was standing with his back to my direction talking on the phone, poor kid, his mom might be trying to force him to a knitting class or something. "Nothing, just sitting here." I laughed as I kind of repeated his answer.

He laughed with me.

"So how's shopping?" I asked grinning.

_It's torture!!_

I chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

_Oh trust me it is._

"Well at least you have her with you."

_Yeah, but she just magically disappeared just a few minutes ago._

"Wow."

_Yeah, I hope she gets back, because I would just run away screaming if my other best friend tries to drag me to another girl store._

"Yeah, people will start thinking you're gay." I chuckled.

_Yeah, but I am not._

"I know, I know."

_You know, we've been talking for ages and we don't even know what to call each other._

"I know right? Hahaha. Here, how about we give each other an initial?" I asked.

_Yeah, that could work._

"Okay, so you could call me 'P'" I grinned, P for Puckett.

_You could call me B._

I smiled. B, what could B mean? Brett? Brandon? Brad?

"So, B, I don't get it. What's so bad about shopping?" I asked.

We talked for how long, just talking about the pros and cons of shopping. It was quite an entertaining conversation actually.

_Hey I'm sorry but I got to go._

"Aww."

_Yeah, but I'll text ya k?_

"K."

And with that he hung up. It's so weird that we don't say goodbye anymore, well not exactly weird, but different.

I just sat here thinking about nothing at all. I placed my hand back at the surface of the water and relaxed at the feeling of it. Then I put more pressure to my hand, breaking the surface. Now my whole hand was under the cool water.

"Hey, Sam." A very, very, familiar voice said from beside me. I turned and I saw Freddie, looking at me with a small smile.

"What's up dork?" I asked lightly. I don't know if he noticed, but my term of dork now seems more like a nickname than an insult.

"C'mon. Carly said she had one more store to go then we could go watch a movie."

"Ah." I said as I took my hand out of the water and jumped out of where I was just sitting. I wiped my hand through the front of his shirt. I tried not to think about it so that I won't blush but it was so hard since I just found out about something. Freddie has been working out. I could feel his defined muscles though his shirt and I don't think I would want to check to see if he has abs because that might just push me over the edge.

Just the thought of it made me want to blush so I quickly dried my hand on his shirt and made my way back to Carly, with Freddie right behind me.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not." Freddie said as we came to a stop in front of our designated shop.

"C'mon Freddie, please?" Carly asked him.

"No." Freddie replied firmly. I raised an eyebrow at him is he actually going against Carly?

"Please." Carly tried again, this time layering her plead with her puppy dog pout.

"NO."

I gasped, both of them looked at me. "Carly they're giving away free samples of their new flavor." Carly's eyes grew wide at the news.

"Freddie, please, for me?" She tried again.

Before Freddie could respond, and by the look on his face it was a solid 'no', I cut him off. "Freddie, please?" I whispered, low enough just for him to hear. I didn't know why I did it, must be the urgent need that was pulling me to try Glitter Gloss's new flavor of lip gloss.

"Fine." Carly beamed and started to make her way in the store but Freddie called her back. "But you give me all of your shopping bags."

Carly rolled her eyes but gave him all of her shopping bags.

* * *

"Oh my gosh their new flavor is awesome." I said as I licked my lips.

"I know right?" Carly said grinning at me. We left the store pretty satisfied, Carly bought their whole fruit gloss collection and took a free sample of their new flavor while I just got the free one and new Berry Manic Mania.

We were about to head off to the movies when suddenly someone called out to me. All three of us turned around and you could tell that our expressions were nothing close to being alike.

I was happy, just happy, I was in a good mood, and Josh was just a friend so that doesn't really bother me.

Carly was excited, like you could see it in her face and really huge smile excited.

On the other hand, Freddie looked as if he wanted to kill anybody who would walk within 10 meters radius from us.

"Hey Josh." I grinned as he walked over to us.

"Hey Sam." He said grinning back, and then he looked towards Carly and Freddie. "Carly, Freddie." He said giving them a polite smile.

"Hi Josh." Carly said like a love sick girl. Freddie just gave him a stiff nod.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was, or presently is, shopping with some of my friends, but it's either they ditched me or I unintentionally ditched them." He replied simply.

"So in other words you're lost." I smirked.

"Maybe." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he looked like a little boy who was just caught sneaking around somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Yo, Josh!" A voice shouted from the direction Josh came from.

All of us turned around to see a sandy haired hottie with blue eyes.

"There he is." Josh muttered as he gave his friend a wave. "So see you around?" Josh said as he turned back to me.

"Yeah, see you around." I grinned as he started to walk away.

"Nice meeting you Carly, Freddie."

"You too." Carly called back as he broke into a run ending up with him nearly colliding with his friend.

I chuckled at the scene, he could be such a kid sometimes.

I heard Carly take a deep breath, as if she was going to say something. "Don't even say, or THINK about it Shay." I muttered threateningly.

Carly just shrugged and pouted.

"Let's go to the movies." Freddie grumbled as he started walking.

"What got you so grumpy?" I asked him jokingly as I skipped to match his pace.

"Nothing." He grunted.

"Whatever." I shrugged as I skipped along with him to the movies.

I turned around to Carly and gave her a what's-his-problem look. She just shrugged and kept on walking.

* * *

_Love is the opposite of hate, and hate is something that is born from anger... usually._

* * *


	9. iGo To A Date

**Sam's POV**

**Countdown: 19 days to the dance**

Every since ever Josh has been walking me to literature since we both have that class together. This particular morning was kind of different though.

"Hey, you wanna go out with me tonight?" He asked totally out of the blue. The people around us froze and watched.

"I… what?" I asked shocked, I think I'm hearing things. He looked at everybody who was staring at us, not caring that we were aware of their stares. He grabbed my arm and gently dragged me to our literature class. We still had a few minutes before classes start. I sat on my seat and looked at him curiously.

"I asked this girl out… and she's different from other girls. She has different tastes. So I'm taking her somewhere that is completely foreign territory for me so… I was… wondering… whether well… if you wanted to help me sort things out, so I don't panic on my date… it's tonight. Like you know… walk me through?" He finished nervously. Wow, must be a big date.

"Sure. I'd love to help." I said grinning at him.

"Awesome." He grinned as he spotted the teacher by the door so he rushed to his seat.

* * *

_Lunch _- **Freddie's POV**

Carly, Sam and I were sitting at our usual lunch table.

"Hey Sam, wanna go to the mall later?" Carly asked her. I looked up curiously.

"Nah." She answered.

"Oh, well then wanna go get some pie at Gulini's?"

"Nah." She repeated. I could feel my eyebrows sparking up at the sound of her turning down pie. "I'm doing something tonight."

"Oh what?" Carly asked. I lost interest at this point, not that Sam isn't interesting, but I just don't want to hear about girl stuff (shudder). I took a long drink from my water bottle.

"Josh asked me out." She stated as quickly as possible.

Carly gasped. At those words some of the water I was drinking fell into the wrong pipe and then the rest of the water flew out of me in a perfect spit take. I started to have a coughing fit. Josh asked HER out?! And she said YES??

"Are you alright?" Carly asked me worriedly.

"You okay there?" Sam asked with less emotion, but there was worry deep in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm… okay." I gasped, answering Sam's question.

She looked at me worriedly for a while but I managed a small smile.

"So you said yes?" Carly asked Sam, her voice getting all excited.

"Yeah." Sam muttered. Carly let out a very high pitched squeal. I could feel my face drop. "But it's just a for friends thing. I'm only helping him for another date that he has." Sam continued quickly.

"Oh…" Carly said disappointedly. Sam rolled her eyes.

* * *

Once the bell rang I immediately rushed out of school, I managed to be able to get out of the school grounds in under 3 minutes. Must be a record.

I walked to a Skybucks shop. I don't know why but coffee just calms me instead of putting me into hyper drive.

I ordered a cappuccino and sat on the sofa chairs by the window. I sipped my coffee savoring its hot taste going down my throat.

I sat there a while longer just looking out the window and drinking my coffee when I took my recently acquired Go Phone

_To: P_

_Hey P._

I grinned. I typed in a reply.

_Hey B_

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Wutcha doin?_

_Walkin_

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Dnt get run over by a car_

_Wish me luck_

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Haha_

_How abt u?_

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Pondering_

_And what r u pondering abt?_

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Stuff_

_Makes so much more sense. lol._

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Sorry. I'm drinking coffee if you must know_

_Sweet taste of coffee._

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Coffee is bitter smarty pants_

_What?? Whats lyf without any cream and sugar? Lol._

_From: P_

_To: P_

_Good point_

I chuckled, just then Sam walked by the Starbucks window. I couldn't help but stare. Her hair glistened on the afternoon sun and she was chuckling at something someone just sent her. Must be Josh and another attempt to flirt with her.

I don't know what's more annoying. Josh flirting, or not know Sam's reactions?

I sighed as I watched her make her way through the sidewalk.

* * *

**Sam's POV…**

I was just wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a colorful jacket, so I was shocked to see Josh, at my doorstep, wearing a neat button down dark blue shirt, dark pants, and dress shoes at 4:30 this afternoon.

"Maybe I should go change…" I muttered as I looked at his outfit. It was no lie that he looked REALLY good wearing it.

"Nah, I just wanted to wear these to be ready for the date." He said as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Oh, okay." I said as I fell into step with him. We were just walking down the block until we reached a fancy looking restaurant.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door for me.

"Opening of the door, check." I said as I grinned and entered the restaurant. Josh rolled his eyes.

The girl on the podium asked a waiter to lead us to a table and, you know the usual.

* * *

We ate and talked and such. I gave him advice on things to talk about, back up things in case things turn out awkward. What to say if she asks something. I listed out the things she might ask…

Well all in all I think he's pretty ready for his date. I wiped my mouth, he insisted that we eat, he said it was because since he already took me out he might as well feed me.

"You know, I think you're ready for your date." I said as I placed the napkin down beside my empty plate.

"Seriously? So I wasn't too anything? Like boring?" Josh said a glimmer present in his eyes.

I chuckled. "Nah, you were juuust fiiiiine."

"Awesome." He said as he smiled at me, then asked a waiter for our bill. We waited for a few minutes before the waiter gave us our bill, I had a 20 ready when he waved it off and placed his money in the envelope and gave it to the waiter.

"Hey." I said as the waiter walked away.

"What?" Josh asked me curiously.

"I was going to pay for my half." I said as I watched the waiter's retreating back.

"What? Aren't I supposed to be the one paying for everything on dates?" Josh chuckled.

"Yeah, you are. But this is just a run through what if you run out of money for tonight??" I asked him incredulously.

He just waved me off. "I'm going to be fine."

I sighed, giving up. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already 6:14.

"It's 6:14, we gotta go." I said as I watched the waiter come back and give Josh his change. I gave that waiter a glare for not even turning back when I reacted. Poor guy freaked on my glare and practically fell down on his way back to the kitchen.

"Sam you didn't have to scare the waiter like that." Josh said, which was kind of contradicting because he was laughing so hard, as he stood up and stood by my chair.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Gentlemanliness, check." I said as we walked out of the door, him opening it for me.

"So, did I pass?" He asked.

"Totally." I laughed. "Hey, I'm going to go head of to Carly's now." I said as I started to make my way with Josh trailing behind me.

"Okay." He said as he fell into step with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as i made my way through the sidewalk.

"Walking you home? Am I not supposed to do that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and let it go. His face lit up when I didn't say anything.

* * *

Soon we were already up the elevator and were standing by Carly's door.

"So, c'ya Josh!" I said as I checked the door. Unlocked.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Josh asked in a joking manner.

I laughed. As I opened the door.

"Bye Josh." I gave him one last smile before closing the door on his half smiling face.

I turned around and saw Carly and Freddie looking at me. Carly had this huge smile on her face and Freddie looked… impassive. It gave away the fact that they could've heard what Josh and I were saying outside the door. I so have to start talking on lower tones.

"I'm going to go get some ham." I said as I headed off to the kitchen, where I know my prized possession would be.

**Just to clear things out Josh didn't kiss Sam, vice versa. Hahaha. :)**


	10. iKick Rocks

**Sam's POV**

**Countdown: 18 days to the dance**

I arrived at school with Carly today, since I did sleep over at her house. I was still wondering about what happened at Josh's date last night. Hopefully things didn't go wrong because of something I advised him to do or say.

I sighed, after I got my ham after the 'date' with Josh, Carly was kind of… badgering. First she lectured me on my outfit, I mean she said that on dates I should wear something a little fancier, I totally agree with her, especially with the fancy restaurant, but it wasn't a date. Secondly, its kind of connected with the first. She keeps on saying that it WAS a date-date.

I rolled my eyes as her voice ran through my head. _"Saaaam! He likes you! He took you out on a daaaaate! It all fits. He. Likes. You." _She kept saying it but in different ways like… _"I swear he likes you, I mean c'mon, have you seen the way he looks at you?" _or _"Sam, he walks you to your classes, walks you home, ALWAYS talks to you, took you out on a date he liiiiiikes you." _Well you get the picture.

I grinned to myself as I placed books on my locker, Carly was on hers talking to someone from her honors class.

"Hey, Sam." I smiled as I turned my face slightly to see a half grinning Josh leaning coolly on the locker in between Carly's and mine. Damn only he could make it look so simple but difficult.

"How was the date last night?" I asked him as I shoved one more book on my locker and grabbed 2 other ones.

"It was nice. But it didn't really work." He said with a offhand shrug.

"Aw. Why's that?" I said as I waved to Carly and walked to my first class with Josh tagging along with me.

"I dunno. I guess she really wasn't my type of girl, she was so plain, afraid of risks, I don't know if she has a sense of humor, and I could go on forever." He said as he shrugged.

"Hey that's mean." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. Just then Gibby passed by without a shirt on. "Hey Gibby! Put your shirt back on! I was having a good day here." I shouted at him.

Josh chuckled, "and you thought I was mean."

I rolled my eyes but let it slide, "So why did you date her if you don't like her anyways?" I asked him.

Just then the first bell rang. He just shrugged as we both headed off to class.

* * *

"_I dont know what to do sometimes."_

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked as I kicked a rock into the lake.

School ended about an hour ago and I'm here… at the park, talking to B.

"_I can't. I just built a better relationship – friendly type sadly – with her and I don't want to lose it."_

"But what if your relationship wont crumble? Seriously it's a 50:50 chance." I said as I kicked another rock.

"_But…"_

"Look, no buts just try. C'mon. It's better than keeping it to yourself then that's just a 0:0 chance." I said with a grumble.

"_You know what? You're right." _He said with a really happy tone. I laughed at his bipolar attitude,

"Go get her."

"_I will. Thanks." _With that he hung up.

I grinned, which soon faltered after my thought; well at least someone has a 50% chance of getting who they liked. I'm still on -50.

I sighed and made my way back home. When I was about 6 blocks away from it I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

I composed my face so that it won't look like I was too happy to see him, coz people might get wrong assumptions.

"Hey, Sam. I have to tell you something…" The voice, that could only be his, said as he lightly touched my arm.

**Cliffyyyyy… haha. Sorry for breaking it there especially after you guys waited forever. But the next part is one of the big parts so it needs to stand alone…**

**The more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be up ;). Reviews urge me to write faster and better. Lol :) -AA**


	11. iGo Home

**As Promised... a quick update :D. thank you for all of your wonderful reviews :)**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey, Sam. I have to tell you something…" The voice, that could only be his, said as he lightly touched my arm.

I turned around and chuckled. "Hey Josh."

"Hey… Sam I really need to tell you something." Josh said as his grasp on my arm started to tighten a little, it was kind of uncomfortable.

I unclasped his hand from my arm slowly, "I'm kinda on my way home. I'm going to make dinner."

"Cant it wait?" Josh asked.

"No not really." I said as I gave him a smile and waved as I started to continue my walking.

"Can I tell you while we walk?" He asked as he easily matched his pace with mine.

"God you're persistent." I said with a grin, "it's that important?"

"Kind of. Yeah." He shrugged.

"Ooohh." I said as we went on with our walk.

We walked in silence for a while, but something was off. The silence felt awkward. It doesn't usually happen to us.

* * *

Once we were on my block he finally decided to say something.

"Sam… i… really like you." He said finally as he looked at his shoes, his face turning red.

You see there were two ways to take these words. Its either, 'I really like you as a friend' or 'I really like you as more than a friend'. I chose the much more possible of the two. "I like you too. You're an awesome friend." I said with a smile. If it was possible he was turning even redder.

* * *

We walked in silence after that, finally arriving at my house. But a little difference was when he followed me up to my front door.

"Sam I really like you." He said firmly.

I blushed light pink. The way he said it, it made me think that he really meant it the way that he likes me as more than a friend, but it's just too impossible. I'm not pretty or perfect like Carly and other girls on the school. "I know… you said that already." I stated with confusion.

"No, Sam. You don't get it! I… LIKE you." He said more firmly.

"I… but… oh…" I said, not quite believing what I heard.

He probably saw that in my expression because after that he nervously tugged on his hair and looked at me with warning eyes. "Samantha Puckett, I. Like. You." He said as he moved his face closer with each word, until our lips touched.

My eyes grew wide. The hottest boy in school, kissing me. I stood there as motionless as I could as I lightly pushed him off with one of my hands. To someone passing on the street might have not noticed my gesture and would've just thought that he pulled back naturally.

"I… I…" shock was written all over my face. Something about the kiss… it was just so wrong.

It… didn't… feel right… no, it felt wonderful… magnificent even… but… it wasn't even a hundredth of what Freddie's and my kiss felt like. It felt like… my kiss with Josh… could never even match up to my kiss with Freddie.

I sighed and looked down on my feet, all of these thoughts somehow making me cry. Yeah, yeah, Sam Puckett crying, I may be me but I am still a girl, guys know how to make us cry. Isn't it weird how easily they could do that? Make us girls cry that easily.

"I- I'm sorry, Sam. I… I'll go." Josh said as he made his way out of my driveway and block. I didn't watch him leave, but I silently opened the door to my house and made my way in. I made sure that other than shock from the kiss, no other emotion could be spotted.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

**Same time…… Same place.**

I went to Sam's house, only to find that it was empty and she wasn't home. I was already on my way out when I heard footsteps approaching, I turned, my eyes grew wide when I saw Sam and Josh make their way down the street, I hid behind this tree standing conveniently beside me as I watched them make their way to Sam's front door.

Damn, I was too far away to hear what they were saying. I was just watching them and then suddenly Josh just kissed her.

I felt my body tense. My mind shut down, making me incapable of any sound or motion. I just stood there, watching. I watched as Sam's eyes grew wide with shock, as they just stood there for how many agonizing seconds, and up until Josh pulled away.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I haven't even gotten the chance to tell her I loved her and now I think I'm too late. I wiped my eyes furiously to wipe away the tears and saw that Josh was walking away looking somewhat disappointed, this gave me some hope, maybe… just maybe, it didn't work out. I looked back at Sam only to see her enter her house and close the door behind her.

It took me a long while before my whole body regained its feeling and senses. I took a deep breath and could still feel the tears stinging my eyes. My legs were still tingling from the sudden feeling again so I sat down and leaned on the tree.

I fought back my tears with faint hope that things didn't turn out well for them. I know it was irrational and selfish, but I needed that hope right now.

I needed it.

**Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh**

***gasp***

**Bet you didn't expect that (smirk)**

**Haha. Don't worry, I was shocked while writing too. **

**Reviews are very well appreciated :)**

**PS: you're talking to a 100% Seddie shipper here. LOL :)**

**-AA**


	12. iChat With You

**Just a note: I don't own 'Kung Fu Panda'. This is a mild rated T chapter. LOL

* * *

**

**No POV's at all**

**Countdown: 16 days (it's a Saturday okay?) (the countdown started on a Monday)**

**alwayssohard (8:34:56 PM): **I just dont know what to do sometimes.

**irockusuck (8:35:08 PM): **I dunno… you can still tell her you know

**alwayssohard: **and make a complete fool out of myself?

**irockusuck: **you wont make a fool out of yourself

**alwayssohard: **I cant compete with _that_ guy

**irockusuck: **do you have any proof that she likes the guy?

**alwayssohard: **well… they… kissed.

**irockusuck: **ooh…

**irockusuck: **uhm…

**irockusuck: **did she tell you this?

**alwayssohard: **no…

**alwayssohard: **I saw them

**irockusuck: **ooohh

**irockusuck: **but if she didnt tell you about it then something mustve been wrong

**irockusuck: **like

**irockusuck: **maybe she didnt like it or something

**alwayssohard: **….

**irockusuck: **does she hang out with this guy often?

**alwayssohard: **well she used to

**alwayssohard: **but ever since…

**alwayssohard: **that day

**alwayssohard: **it was like they were kind of avoiding each other

**irockusuck: **there you go

**irockusuck: **they dont like each other

**alwayssohard: **I guess…

**irockusuck: **dont worry

**irockusuck: **thingsll work out between you two

**irockusuck:** :-)

**alwayssohard: **you sound so sure

**irockusuck:** thats coz I am

**alwayssohard: **i guess its pointless arguing with you huh?

**irockusuck:** hahaha

**irockusuck:** probably

**irockusuck:** so where have you been for the last 2 days?

**irockusuck:** it was like you fell off the face of the earth

**irockusuck:** no IMs, texts, calls, anything

**alwayssohard: **oh sorry

**alwayssohard: **I was…

**alwayssohard: **still trying to think during the last two days

**irockusuck:** aaahh

**irockusuck:** nah

**irockusuck:** it aryt

**irockusuck:** I was just curious

**irockusuck:** have you told anybody at all?

**irockusuck:** about what you saw?

**alwayssohard: **no

**alwayssohard: **just you

**irockusuck:** ah…

**alwayssohard: **my life aside…

**alwayssohard: **how was your day?

**irockusuck:** it was…

**irockusuck:** well weird

**irockusuck:** remember the guy I liked?

**alwayssohard: **yeah?

**irockusuck:** it was like he was avoiding me

**irockusuck:** like I was some plague

**alwayssohard: **maybe hes got something in his mind

**irockusuck:** well I started to think that

**irockusuck:** but he was pretty normal to everyone else

**irockusuck:** and its been going on for 2 days!

**alwayssohard: **did you do something that mightve upset him?

**irockusuck:** none that I can think of…

**alwayssohard: **wow…

**alwayssohard: **you're right

**alwayssohard: **that is weird

**irockusuck:** hahaha

**irockusuck:** totally

**alwayssohard: **yeaah

**irockusuck:** you know what's weirder??

**irockusuck:** how a goose could give birth to a panda

**alwayssohard: **what?????

**alwayssohard: **geese doesn't do that

**irockusuck:** I said goose

**irockusuck:** and then how do you explain 'Kung Fu Panda'?

**alwayssohard: **good point

**alwayssohard: **maybe the panda's mother is a panda

**irockusuck:** maybe

**irockusuck:** but they never mentioned Po's mother

**alwayssohard: **so it is possible

**irockusuck:** yeaaaah

**irockusuck:** so a panda will marry a goose??

**alwayssohard: **hey its possible!

**irockusuck:** hahaha

**irockusuck:** but then how do they do it??

**alwayssohard: **do what?

**irockusuck:** _it_

**alwayssohard: **ooohh

**irockusuck:** yeaah

**irockusuck:** I mean the goose would be like…

**irockusuck:** squished

**alwayssohard: **you watch a cartoon movie and that's what you think??

**irockusuck:** hey!!

**irockusuck:** its not like you weren't curious too!

**alwayssohard: **well when I was watching the movie I wasn't focused on those. I was more focused on the actual story

**irockusuck:** oh c'mon!

**irockusuck:** but you HAVE to admit that this sparks up your curiosity??

**alwayssohard: **well…

**alwayssohard: **yeah

**alwayssohard: **maybe

**alwayssohard: **possibly

**irockusuck:** you suck you know that?

**alwayssohard: **yeah

**alwayssohard: **I got it from your screen name

**alwayssohard: **lol

**irockusuck:** hahaha

**irockusuck:** I swear

**irockusuck:** why do they even make panda's be children of gooses?

**alwayssohard: **P, I think they just place random animals for their places

**irockusuck:** fine

**irockusuck:** but I am so not giving up on this question

**alwayssohard: **hahaha

**alwayssohard: **have fun with that

**alwayssohard: **anything else you're curious about?

**irockusuck:** yeah

**irockusuck:** a lot actually

**alwayssohard: **okaaay?

**irockusuck:** do you think a fish could live on space?

**alwayssohard: **where do you even get these questions?!

**irockusuck:** I dunno

**irockusuck:** I was just thinking of fish

**alwayssohard: **well…

**alwayssohard: **I don't know

**alwayssohard: **ask someone with fish intelligence

**irockusuck:** fiiiiiine

**irockusuck:** but do fishes have ears??

**alwayssohard: **I think its internal

**irockusuck:** oooohh

**irockusuck:** but how come I've never seen an ear when I'm eating fish?

**alwayssohard: **I dunno

**alwayssohard: **well maybe they just like

**alwayssohard: **sense sound

**alwayssohard: **like how bats just use vibrations

**irockusuck:** wooow

**alwayssohard: **did you notice the time?

**irockusuck:** seriously??

**irockusuck:** its 2am!

**irockusuck:** how is that possible??

**alwayssohard: **hahaha

**alwayssohard: **I dunno

**alwayssohard: **ask a fish ;-)

**irockusuck:** wow…

**alwayssohard: **hey

**alwayssohard: **I'm going to turn in now

**alwayssohard: **night

**irockusuck:** wait!

**irockusuck:** hold on

**irockusuck:** I have a question

**irockusuck:** its serious this time

**alwayssohard: **?

**irockusuck:** remember that I like this guy?

**irockusuck:** but he likes my best friend and doesn't even know I exist?

**alwayssohard: **yeah?

**irockusuck:** well…

**irockusuck:** there's this other guy

**irockusuck:** he's really cute and sweet

**irockusuck:** and he likes me

**irockusuck:** and I kinda like him…

**irockusuck:** but not as much as the other guy

**irockusuck:** what should I do?

**alwayssohard: **go for it

**irockusuck:** really?

**irockusuck:** you think so?

**alwayssohard: **P

**alwayssohard: **you don't deserve to be ignored

**alwayssohard: **youre awesome

**alwayssohard: **don't settle for something that wont give you a crap

**irockusuck:** maybe

**irockusuck:** maybe you're right

**alwayssohard: **it still depends on you

**alwayssohard: **its what you choose

**alwayssohard: **but I say you go for the guy who likes you

**alwayssohard: **at least HE doesn't like your best friend

**irockusuck:** yeah

**irockusuck:** thanks :-)

**alwayssohard: **your welcome

**irockusuck:** night

**alwayssohard: **night

_irockusuck is offline_

_alwayssohard is offline

* * *

_

**Again, I reassure you that this is a Seddie story.**

**Although Freddie isn't really helping me with that.**

**-AA**


	13. iAm Stupid

**Goooosh. I HAVE like the worst ever writers block. Even until now. So here's what I resulted to. I have my ipod beside me. and whatever song pops up on shuffle would be the theme for the whole chapter.**

**No matter how cheesy or annoying or peppy or whatever it is.**

**Okay… here we go…**

**Woah…**

**Okay so here's our song…

* * *

**

She said, I said (Time We Let Go) – NLT

**Kind of appropriate don't you think? Wow, coincidence…

* * *

**

**Just in case. In the last chapter. Freddie practically surrendered Sam to Josh**

**Countdown: 12 – Wednesday (I decided to put the day in too so as to prevent confusion)**

**Sam's POV**

More than a week from now is the dance. I was excited, sure, but I'm having issues with… my date then.

Carly is still going with dreamy Erik; I don't know about Freddie and Josh… well let's just say that we need a little more time.

I gave what B said to me a little thought though. Maybe I should go on and go out with Josh. I mean, he likes me, and I like him… but I still like Freddie more. If I date him I'll just feel like crap because I would feel as if that I was only using him.

"Hey, whats up with you and Josh?" Carly asked as we walked out of the school doors. Again Freddie decided to either conveniently fins something to do that would make him stay for a few more minutes at school or already go home. I swear, that kid has been avoiding me lately.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. _Don't settle for something that wont give you a crap._

But Freddie cares. Right? He is my best friend… friend… frenemy… I sighed. Or maybe just Carly's best friend.

Sadly, Carly took my sigh as a response to her question. "Sam, did something happen between you and Josh?" She asked worriedly.

She is my friend… I guess I do have to tell her.

"Can I stay over tonight?" I asked her.

"Sam, that's not the iss-" I gave her an just-answer-I'll-explain-later look. She cut off on her sentence and sighed. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

We walked in silence, the weight of the topic heavy on the air. We arrived at their apartment to see that Spencer wasn't home. We dumped our stuff at the living room then I headed for the studio with Carly following me. On the way there I was debating to myself if I should tell her the whole story or not. Well whole story minus B. I don't feel like explaining about him…

I plopped down into one of the bean bag chairs and looked at Carly seriously. "Carls, you HAVE to promise not to freak out or interrupt… or… or… or overreact over what I'm going to say, okay?" I was nervous. Duh.

Carly slowly sat down on the beanbag opposite me and nodded her head.

So there, I told her, I told her about my more-than-crush on Freddie, my developing little-bit-more-than-crush with Josh, how much I like josh but still like Freddie more… everything. To how I saw them flirting to the groovy smoothies the day Josh asked me to meet with him (she was going to interrupt me there but I stopped her)… to how Josh kissed me… how Freddie is avoiding me… everything.

At the end of my speech I was so close to tears. "Carly, I'm so confused." I half cried some tears spilling from my eyes.

"Aw…" She said as she hurried over to my side and hugged me tightly. "Sh… Sh… Sam its okay. We'll work things out… We'll work things out…" She whispered as I cried.

It felt good, crying and releasing everything that's pent up inside me. Usually I don't do this but Carly's my best friend, she's seen me at worse states. B was supportive and he could help, sure, but it still feels better when you're telling your all time best friend.

We sat there for a few minutes, until my confused tears stopped flowing.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed a bit.

"Wow… I… wow." Carly said as we sat down again on our respective bean bags.

"I don't know what to do Carls. I still like Freddie, a WHOLE lot, but I also like Josh. And Josh likes me back. And Freddie… obviously doesn't." I sighed.

Carly looked like she was going to argue with me but I beat her through it. "Carls please, save it."

"But- "

"Carls please."

"Okay…"

I sighed.

"Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… I think… that… I… should let go… of…" I took a deep unsteady breath.

"Hm?" Carly looked at me expectantly, waiting for the rest of my sentence, even though I think she knows who I'm referring to.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and out came someone in a good mood.

"Hey guys. Spencer said you might be here 'cause your backpacks are downstairs." Freddie said as he sat down on one of the spare beanbags.

"Freddie…" I whispered so that only Carly could hear.

Carly's eyes betrayed shock, as if she wasn't expecting that answer.

I looked over at the dork and saw that he was looking at me oddly, as though… he was nervous and scared and a lot more. I sighed.

"Carls I forgot something, I'll be back later tonight." I said as I hurriedly walked out of the studio.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked Carly as I looked at the closed studio door.

"Stupid!" She said as she threw a pillow at me. She grabbed another pillow. "You. Are. So. Freaking. Stupid!!!" She said as she punctuated each word by hitting me with a pillow hard.

After that she just threw the pillow at me full force then ran after Sam.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

_Every time I look at you I see more reason for me to leave you, and it's causing me too much pain – She said, I said : NLT_

**So… that was a bit of a filler chapter. We're speeding up time on the chapters after this :P**

**Reviews! :D**

**Oh and I'm nto getting that much response from my story... boarding school. I'm nto complaining. It's just that it's a very interesting story. :D. trust me ;). i have an outline for proof. lol.  
**


	14. iSee Strain

**Ohh… I just went to the American Idol concert the other night.**

**It was soooo awesome.**

**A loooooot of things happened. LOL.**

**Okay… so again. This chapter depends on whatever song that will play.**

_Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**It's kind of weird that my ipod played this song… I mean I love this song and all… ahh. I beyond love this song. Anyways…. On with the story. Oh... and again. forgive me for my weird obsession with the line thing.  


* * *

**

**Countdown: 1 week (7 days) to the dance – Monday**

**Air's POV**

In the span of 5 days a lot of things have changed, but not in the change that is easily noticed, kind of like physical change. No. this change, is… let's just say more drastic. It was a change in the relationships.

* * *

Sam started to act a little more… formal towards Freddie. She doesn't insult and or pull pranks on him as much, and almost always responds politely. Other than occasional small snide remarks it was a relationship more fitting for acquaintances rather than best friends.

* * *

Carly and Sam were still best friends. And so are Carly and Freddie. But Carly couldn't help but notice and feel the strain that is filling the air between the three of them. For her it was very, very unsettling. She knows that it has something to do about their relationship that is beyond friendship that the two of them are just blind to.

* * *

Sam resumed to hanging out with Josh again. They were acting as if nothing happened and everything was normal. They were doing good on this charade between themselves, but deep inside, Sam know that Josh still likes her and she still likes Josh. She is still contemplating if she should let him into her life more than he already is.

* * *

Freddie… Freddie has been… unsettled. He has been a little distant to Carly, not responding in anything more than a few words or sentences. He has been a little blank. This, was because a few days ago, a certain person has been avoiding him and or treating him differently. Very… differently. This was making him very, very upset. Thinking that maybe he has done something wrong, but not really knowing what.

* * *

Spencer… even Spencer has noticed the strain between the trio. He noticed it during the times that Sam was staying over at their place whenever she's not with Josh. He noticed it when Freddie comes over during infrequent times. And he very much noticed it during the rare occasions that he would find the 3 together. He advised his little sister to stay out of it for a while and let the two of them work it themselves.

* * *

**Monday 4:34 pm – Carly & Spencer; Shay Residence**

At this moment Carly Shay is at her room, trying very hard to concentrate on her homework. But somehow she couldn't help but let her mind fly over to the issue between her two friends. She shuddered when she thought that if they don't settle this soon enough their friendship would crumble.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Carly said as she eyes her brother who walked inside with a bowl of fruit cubes.

"Worrying about Sam and Freddie?" Her brother asked as he sat on the foot of her bed, placing the bowl in between them.

Carly sighed as she took a cubed apple and placed it in her mouth. "Spencer I think it's time we step in. I don't think they'll do anything for their benefit soon." Carly said with a determined face.

It was Spencer's time to sigh sadly. "Carls, don't. Let them sort this out themselves."

"Spencer you don't understand. What if they don't sort it out?" Carly asked in a panicked voice.

"Carly I know you don't want your friendship with them to be in danger. But it's best if they settle this themselves. This is their problem now, and you shouldn't meddle with it, it might upset them more." Spencer said seriously.

"Spencer, you really won't understand! They won't do anything!" Carly screamed at the brink of tears.

"Carly look at me. Sam and Freddie are meant for each other. They're the only two people who could stand each other. They'll sort this out." Spencer said in his calmest tone.

"But…" Carly began

"No buts. Carly promise me that you won't intervene." Spencer said sternly. He waited for her response.

"I promise…" Carly whispered finally.

Spencer stood up and wrapped his arms around his little sister. "I know your worried Carls. But there's nothing we could do to help." He whispered at her.

"I'm know…" Carly said as she sobbed softly at her brother's shoulder.

* * *

**Monday 3:57 PM – Sam and Josh; Park**

"Nu-uh. I won." Sam said as she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"No way! I did!" Josh said as he laughed.

Both teens were now lying on their backs on the mulch feet away from the swings.

"I jumped farthest. Deal with it." Sam said as she stood up and started to brush off the mulch in her outfit.

Josh laughed as he stood up and brushed off of himself too. "Fine. You win this time Puckett."

"Whatever Williams." Sam grinned.

"Race you to the pond?" Josh grinned at her.

"You're on." Sam smirked as she started to run.

"Hey! No fair!" Josh ran after her, easily catching up. His athletic build-up making Sam swoon. She always liked guys who could and would run after her.

When the pond was on sight Josh tackled Sam to the ground and they rolled around on the grass laughing.

"I win." Sam muttered as she pushed Josh off her. They were lying on a very uncomfortable (on Sam's part) position. Josh blushed as he noticed that he was now lying on top of Sam and obliged when she pushed him away.

They both lay on the grass breathing heavily with blushes on their faces.

"Awkward." Josh drew the word out as he said it.

Sam laughed. "Yep."

The two lay in silence for a while gazing at the clouds.

"Sooo…" Josh drew out again.

Sam chuckled. "Soooo…" She said imitating him.

"Hey. No originality Puckett?" Josh chuckled as Sam lightly hit his shoulder.

"Shut up Williams." She said as she placed both of her arms behind her head.

"So. The dance is in a week." Josh said casually.

"You're not shutting up." Sam said with a pout.

Josh laughed at her face. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Sam sat up and leaned back with her hands behind her, supporting her weight.

"As friends you know." Josh said as he eyed Sam's wary eyes.

Sam thought about his offer for a while before she gave him a soft smile. "Sure."

"Awesome." Josh beamed at her.

* * *

**Monday 4:15 PM – Freddie; Fire Escape**

He looked over Seattle as he sat down on his lawn chair. He always went to the fire escape when he's bothered. It was like a comfort zone to him.

He glanced over to the window ledge, wishing and hoping that Sam was sitting there.

He thought over the past week. After Sam stepping out of the iCarly studio last Wednesday she hasn't been communicating to much. Hell she wasn't even insulting him much.

He thought about what he could have done wrong but he always couldn't find anything.

News around the school was that Josh was taking Sam to the dance. Hm. He sighed as he reached the conclusion that that dude hasn't given up on Sam. He considered Josh as a rival to Sam's heart. Deep down he knew that he just HAD to win this battle. He HAD to or else he would forever be lost.

He knew that he had to do something, but his brain just wouldn't help him with the how's and when's. He knew that he must move quick or else it's too late. He knew this, he knew that, but he doesn't have the guts to actually put it to work.

Freddie sighed as he placed his head on his hands. Sam was right, he was weak. But he needed to toughen up or else things would go badly. He already felt bad for Carly. He noticed that she noticed the strains from his and Sam's relationship and she was there to try and cope for it.

He sighed.

He has to do something.

He just have to prove to Sam that he was the one for her.

He would do whatever it takes to prove it. Even if he would have to work on the background… even if he would die trying.

* * *

"_I would never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven."- Your Guardian Angel; Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**I swear I am emotionally attatched to that song. Also sorry if the song kind of stuck to the mood of the whole story. It was kind of my point to do so but I was shocked on how down it sounded… so sorry about that mood of the chapter. It'll lighten up soon. :)**


	15. iGo To The Dance

**The Dance. This guys… is MY most fave chapter in the whole story.**

**Air's POV**

Freddie and Carly were at the dance, standing by the punch table. Carly sent her date off to go hang out with his friends for a while. Meanwhile Freddie was dateless. He has been asked out by lots of girls, sure. But the only girl he wanted to go with was taken. He sighed. He scanned the room again and she still wasn't there. She wasn't by the back door that leads to the garden, she wasn't in the large marble dance floor, and she wasn't even going down the huge grand staircase. She was just… not there yet.

Yes, the school actually had a party here in the grand ballroom of the Parker-Nichols Hotel. (Thanks to some parents who helped financially.) Everybody was dressed formally. Carly was wearing a soft black cocktail dress that was up to her knees. It has a deep V neckline which she covered up with a white tank top with the same expensive looking cloth and a jeweled lining around the waist. (**A/N: see links on my profile)**. Her hair was fixed in a gentle side clip. With the tips of the tips curled softly. Freddie was wearing an all black tux and a gold tie.

They were just standing there when suddenly a gasp was heard from everybody in the crowd, all of them looking towards the top of the grand staircase. Freddie and Carly followed their gaze and their eyes went wide.

Sam was standing at the top of the staircase with Josh. She was wearing a navy blue tube top dress that fell up to her knees. It was poofy but not so much and not in the bad way. It had a ribbon in the same color as the dress around her torso and the tails of it fell down longer than the dress. **(A/N: I just thought this dress would look amazing on Jennette. Link is on my profile)**. Her hair was placed in an artistically planned messy bun. Beside her was Josh, who was wearing an all white tux and a silver tie. They were obviously catching everybody's attention.

You could hear girls' dramatic sighs and see the guys' gaping mouths. Freddie was just stunned into silence and Carly was beaming.

"C'mon. Let's go greet Sam." Carly said as she grabbed Freddie's arm and dragged him to the bottom of the grand staircase. They watched as Sam and Josh made their way down the staircase with the spotlight following them. Then once they reached the bottom Carly gave Sam a hug and the spotlight went back to circling the crowd.

"Sam you look beautiful." Carly squealed as she let go of her best friend.

"Thanks Carls. You too." Sam smiled.

"Well we have like the whole night." Carly laughed. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can sit? These heels are killing me!" Sam whined pointing to her sapphire colored and encrusted heels.

"Oh c'mon Sam. You've been standing for like 10 minutes." Carly laughed.

While the girls were talking and laughing there was a different issue with Freddie and Josh.

"So." Freddie said curtly.

"So." Josh replied in the same tone.

"I hear you are actually not going to give up on Sam." Freddie said in an emotionless voice.

"Well you heard right." Josh nodded. "Why, are you jealous?"

Freddie gave off a low snarl. "If you dare hurt her…" He left the threat hanging as his fists clenched tight.

Josh smirked. "Don't worry. I seriously like her." With that he turned his back on the fuming Freddie and faced Sam. "Want to dance?" He asked with a smile as if nothing just happened between him and Freddie.

Sam looked at Carly for an answer and Carly nodded, smiling. "Okay." Sam smiled widely at him and they walked to the middle of the dance floor. Freddie watched them as they stood there for a while, gazing into each other's eyes before they started to dance. Carly sighed dramatically.

"They seem so cute for each other huh?" Carly asked him as she watched Sam and Josh.

Freddie just grunted a response. Before Carly could react to that her date, Erik, came up to her and asked her to dance. She looked at Freddie and he nodded, then she left to go dance with Erik. Freddie walked to the refreshments table and just stood there, keeping an eye out for Sam.

He didn't know how long he's been standing there. But it seemed like forever. He just stood there watching them and he could feel his heart aching as if someone was slowly choking it with a barbed wire. He just watched them, and politely refused the other girls who asked to dance with him. He just watched Sam and Josh. He watched how she would smile if he looks at her, how she blushes if his hand or arm accidentally brushes hers. It both pained him and elated him, seeing her happy.

After what seemed as a painful eternity later Carly and her date, Erik joined Freddie at the refreshments table.

"Hey Freddie! You're missing out on a great party you know." Carly said as she jumped up and down with the excitement the party is giving her.

"Nah. I'm good." Freddie replied, finally taking his eyes off of Sam.

"You sure? I saw a lot of girls ask you to dance a while ago. I think they're still interested."

"Nah. Really. I'm good."

"Okay. Your loss." Carly said as she turned to Erik.

Freddie looked back out to the crowd and panicked when he wasn't able to locate Sam.

"Hey guys!" Freddie turned around and saw Sam, flushed with all of the dancing.

"Hey." Freddie smiled. It was probably one of the most pain-free and genuine smile he's ever smiled the whole day. _She just has that effect on me._

"Hey!" Carly shouted even though they were barely a few feet away. "You having fun?"

"Yeah! This is like the best dance they've ever thrown yet." Sam said with the same excitement.

Josh, Freddie, and Erik were just looking at them silently, not even bothering to acknowledge each other.

"I know right?!" Carly squealed.

"Okay. It's time for a little mix here. I want everybody to pick someone who is not their date and go to the dance floor." The DJ said.

Carly and Sam looked at each other curiously then turned to the boys. Sam nodded to Josh and then Josh stepped forward and offered his hand to Carly. Carly looked at Erik, who nodded and then she accepted Josh's extended hand. Josh led her to the dance floor. Then Freddie raised his hand at Erik, signaling that he's going to be the one taking Sam. With that Erik left to look for someone to dance with.

"So…" Sam said nervously.

Freddie didn't say a word and just offered his hand. Sam took it and then both could feel electric sparks radiating from just the simple touch. Sam looked up to Freddie's eyes and she blushed.

Just then the music started. They made their way to the center of the dance floor and stopped.

Just as they words started, they raised their intertwined hands and Sam placed her other hand on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie placed his other arm around her slender waist. They started to take a few steps, starting their dance. They started to dance awkwardly at first, but they started to warm up to each other.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and just got lost in its light blue color. It was like looking into the endless sky, containing all of that freedom. Sam couldn't stop blushing as she looked into Freddie's deep brown eyes. Slowly she was melting into his arms. Neither is aware at how long both have been wishing for this moment to happen.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

They started to dance in large circles, the crowd making way for them, leaving them in their own large bubble. They were looking into each others' eyes deeply and Sam couldn't help but smile. It was like her dream. Being held in Freddie's secure arms…

Just then Freddie gave her one gentle twirl and now her back was resting on Freddie's chest his arm was still around her waist and their hands were still intertwined. Sam's other hand made its way to the top of Freddie's hand around her waist. They kept on going like that, with Sam's head resting on Freddie's chest while still looking into his eyes. They never skipped a beat or missed a step.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

They still danced like that until they reached the center of the large circle. (Everybody else was dancing around this circle now, they were the only two left inside it.) Freddie twirled Sam again and she just kept on going until she came to a stop. She was facing Freddie and both of them took a few steps closer to each other. Then they intertwined their hands together again and Sam's hand went back up to his shoulder and Freddie's arm went around her waist and they went on dancing. They were still looking deep into each others' eyes. Then Freddie leaned close and placed his lips by her ear. He whispered her name and Sam shivered. Then Sam stepped closer to him and placed her hand that was on his shoulder to his back. She rested her chin on his shoulder and they kept on dancing.

Then as the bridge came in and the music started to get faster Sam pulled her head back and smiled at Freddie. They twirled around in big circles dancing. Then as the bridge started to end they did another big twirl and Freddie caught her in his arms and he lifted her up and turned her in circles. Sam beamed at Freddie as he put her down.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

Just then, she caught Josh's eye and she saw anger and burning jealousy there. Sam's breath got caught up in her throat and Freddie spotted this. He turned around and gave Josh a murderous glare that reminds him of his threat. Then Josh twirled Carly so that he managed to inconspicuously turn his back on us.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Freddie resumed dancing with Sam, but every time he looked at her he could see sadness in her eyes. _ I want to punch that Josh in the face just for taking the light out of Sam's eyes. Or… maybe… I'm just directing my anger towards someone else… maybe… maybe it was my fault that the light from Sam's eyes vanished._ Freddie thought.

_So close_

Freddie sighed and stopped dancing. The song wasn't done yet. Sam looked up at him curiously.

_So close_

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Freddie muttered. He took one last look at Sam's face. Her what-used-to-be glowing face now looked torn. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

_And still_

He turned around and walked away. Leaving her in the middle of the dance floor looking dumbfounded and hurt.

_so far_

Freddie walked away and straight up to the marble staircase. Not even permitting himself to look back. He could feel sadness and pain overtaking his body and once he was at the top of the staircase he just broke out into a run.

Sam watched him as he made his way up and out. She couldn't help but feel some tears pricking her eyes. She was so confused. Dancing with Freddie… she felt something that the feeling she gets with Josh could never compete with. She still loved Freddie greatly and being in his arms made her feel so secure and right. She didn't want to move from their current position. But then when she saw Josh… seeing the jealousy, anger, and pain in his eyes made Sam feel guilty. Guilty for making him feel that way. It made her feel like such a bad person, being happy with someone else when someone else was clearly suffering.

"Sam?" Sam turned around and saw Carly and Josh standing there beside me. Josh raised a hand and wiped away some tears she didn't even know leaked from her face. Sam cringed away from Josh's hand and she could see the pain in his eyes reappear. This made Sam feel much worse. She was just hurting him on and on.

"I have to go." Sam muttered as she started to make her way through the crowd to the staircase. She could hear Josh following her so she turned around and shook her head. Josh just nodded and watched her as she ran up the marble staircase and through the front door of the hotel.

_Pain is an important part of life… and loving._

**Hope you likes that chapter :D. If you look really closely you could see that it was greatly inspired by a certain scene in the movie enchanted :). If you want to see this clip go to my profile and there's a link there along with the dresses :P. Anyways. Wow. This chapter is like… filled with emotional build-ups.**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**PS: I am writing this presently and it's June 08, 09 in other words. I just posted chapter 3. Haha. Oh well. When inspiration hits you just have to write it down.**


	16. iLongingly Wait

**Oh my gosh it's been forever. I'm so sorry. :/ **

**I miss you guys and hope that those who were interested in my story will still be interested by the last few chapters to come, and those new… welcome :]

* * *

**

Quick clicking of heels could be heard at the silent sidewalks of Seattle, Washington. There was nobody on the streets but one blonde in a blue dress.

The blonde stopped running in front of some 24 hour deli and walked in.

With slightly shaking hands she dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound weird." The tired voice on the other end replied.

"Uh yeah. Can you pick me up? I'm at some deli near the hotel. I don't really know the street, it's like… 3 blocks down with a big annoying sign."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" The voice sounded more alarmed now. She can hear the rustle of clothes and keys on the other end.

"Yeah Spence, Carls and the others are still at the dance. Just pick me up okay?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

After hanging up, she knew immediately who to call.

He picked up in under 3 rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" She asked the tired voice on the other end.

"_Uh, no. I'm fine." _He cleared his throat, _"What's up? You sound weird."_

"It's nothing… I just… I… just needed someone to keep me company." She sighed, as she sat on one of the booths on the far side of the room, next to the windows.

"_Is everything okay?"_ His worried voice asked.

"Well… no. but I don't wanna talk about that right now. Just talk okay? This place is creepy." She whispered as one of the waitresses passed by her booth to the next.

"_Uh, what on earth are you doing in a creepy place at… 11:48pm?"_ The voice sounded both disappointed and worried.

"It's nothing." She sighed. "Boy issues."

"_Did that guy do anything to hurt you?" _The voice on the other end snarled.

"No! It's not that I just…" She was interrupted by the beeping coming from her phone, signaling another call coming in. It was Spencer. She looked out the window and saw the older Shay's car idling at the front of the store. Also, she saw that her battery was running a little low.

"Hey, my ride back is here, thank god. I'll IM you when I get home alright? My phone was dying anyways." She said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"_Yeah, sure"_ The voice replied as they both hung up at the same time.

"You okay kiddo?" Spencer asked as she got into the car.

"Just fine." She said as they both made their way back to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

_3 blocks down, at the hotel_

Freddie looked down at his phone silently. Wondering what on earth does the world have against him and P that would require both of them to have bad nights?

He just sat there wondering at the garden at the back of the hotel when Carly walked up to him with Erik in tow.

"Hey Spencer's here, you ready to go?" She said softly, sensing how much he needed the quiet.

"Yeah, sure." He grunted as he stood up.

He was making his way back to the front with Carly and Erik when his phone chimed.

**irockusuck (12:06:07 AM):**Hey

I have never been happier that I could access my messenger through my PearPhone

**alwayssohard (12:06:25 AM): **I see that you got back

**irockusuck: **Yeaah.

**irockusuck: **it feels good to be on a bed agani

**irockusuck: ***again

**alwayssohard: **as opposed to?

**irockusuck: **being in a creepy restaurant?

**irockusuck: **duh

**irockusuck: **unless you prefer the resto

**irockusuck: **nbd

**alwayssohard: **I guess

**alwayssohard: **and no

**alwayssohard: **I would rather the bed

**irockusuck: **exactly

**irockusuck: **so talk

**alwayssohard: **about what?

**irockusuck: **I dunno

**irockusuck: **anything?

"Have you heard form Sam?" Freddie heard Carly's voice ask from the back of the car.

He turned around, wondering if the question was meant for him, only to realize that it was directed to Spencer. Freddie turned towards Spencer, too, eagerly awaiting his response.

"Yeah, she called me just a couple minutes ago, telling me to pick her up. I dropped her off right before I went to pick you guys up." He said replied to Carly. She nodded at her brother, seemingly content with his response and went back to snuggling with Erik.

**irockusuck (12:18:38 AM): **DUDE!

**irockusuck (12:18:40 AM): **you still there?

**alwayssohard (12:19:02 AM): **yeah, sorry. Got distracted.

**irockusuck: **nice to know that I'm so important in your life

**irockusuck: **lol

**irockusuck: **jk

**alwayssohard: **ha

**alwayssohard: **ha

**alwayssohard: **ha

**irockusuck: **:-P

**irockusuck: **so what's up?

**alwayssohard: **nm

**alwayssohard: **just dropping a friend off

**alwayssohard: **then heading back home

**irockusuck: **oooohh

**irockusuck: **late night out huh

**irockusuck: **someone's a little delinquent

Freddie couldn't help but laugh out loud to this statement, earning him an odd look from Carly.

**alwayssohard: **psh

**alwayssohard: **not even

**irockusuck: **I know

**irockusuck: **I know

**irockusuck: **why you out late tho?

**alwayssohard: **meh

**alwayssohard: **some party

_irockusuck is typing…_

**alwayssohard: **and don't even say anything about my delinquentiness

**alwayssohard: ***delinquent-ness?

**alwayssohard: **w/e

**alwayssohard: **it was a chaperoned thing

**irockusuck: **sounds…fun?

**alwayssohard: **ha!

**alwayssohard: **you can say that

Suddenly his phone alerted him that he was down to 20% of his battery.

**alwayssohard: **hey I'll ttyl k?

**alwayssohard: **my phone is dying now too

**irockusuck: **kk

**irockusuck: **cya

**alwayssohard: **cya

Freddie put down his phone and relaxed, thinking about the events of his night as they made their way back to Bushwell Plaza (Erik having been dropped off at his house already).

He thought about the dance that he shared with Sam and remembered the blissful feeling that came with her being in his arms.

He wondered if he could ever get the chance to hold her like that again.

Then his thoughts drifted off to Josh.

His eyebrows suddenly scrunch up in thought about what happened to him, seeing as he never saw him again after his dance with Sam.

He was about to ask Carly, but he caught a glimpse of her in the rearview mirror about to pass out from exhaustion so he decided to leave the topic be, instead, settling on looking out the window instead.

* * *

Spencer Shay was actually a very observant man, as opposed to almost everybody's belief. He knew that something was going on with the teenagers in the car currently and the one other teenager that, he assumes, was passed out in Carly's bed.

(He makes a mental note to tell his sister that, as to not scare anybody within 10 miles from her scream if she just randomly finds someone on her bed.)

But then again, he also knew that when it came to teenagers it is best to leave them alone to settle things out themselves instead of to try and meddle with them.

He looks to the left and sees the longing look on the brunette boy's eyes that he remembers seeing on a young blonde girl's too, earlier that evening.

Ah teenagers and their longing…

* * *

**Woah. That was… word vomit at the most. Lol. I hope you guys like it! :D 3 **

**-AA**


	17. iRun

**Woah…. I started this update months ago… its like summer now…! O_o **

**This story goes to those who are still loyally reading this story, even though I know the number has probably dwindled down to an all time low. The story is about to end…sigh… it only a couple chapters to closing.**

**I was rereading the dance chapter…. Coz that was the climax of the story, basically… and I remembered how much I loved that chapter… mostly because it was a total spin off from a cincerella cliché…but this time it's the guy leaving.**

**This chapter and the next is influenced by Chiodos' amazing song "Intensity in Ten Cities"**

**PS: this chapter might be confusing but here's a hint. It has a pattern and its constant**

* * *

She looks out the window and sees all grey skies, about to open up into rain. She should be used to it, it was Seattle after all, but something about this certain day just made the weather outside mirror the emotions going around.

She thinks back into the night before and wonders when everything went wrong, and why she didn't see it coming…

* * *

Somewhere else, a certain brunette boy dropped into a park bench panting, having only ran his frustrations away.

He looked up at the grey skies and wondered when he got caught up in this mess that he is just seeing. He wants to just scream at the sky and ask it what on earth he did to deserve having to find a girl that he could love, wanted to love, and does love… and have her feel the same to another man.

* * *

She curls up in her friend's bed, lying in the darkness of her bright room, trying to sort the emotions that are rushing through her at the moment.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she wouldn't, she won't. She wraps the soft sheets around her tightly, wishing she could feel the same comfort in her own bed and immediately cursing herself for wishing, because wishing is what got her in this situation in the first place…always wishing for somebody to love her like they do her best friend.

* * *

Across the city, hollow footsteps can be heard through a slightly deserted hallway. A masculine hand brushes his brunette hair back as he leans into a wall and slides down into the floor.

He wonders when it was the night before that things started to go wrong. Yet he can't help but wonder if maybe this has been going on long before the dance… He usually prides himself on being strong, especially emotionally. He has learned to internalize his emotions over the years to protect himself… emotions are dangerous. But now he feels like he just needs to let it all out.

* * *

She looks around and wonders why everything seems so quiet today. The living room was empty and the usual occupant was currently silent in his own room, which itself was unusual, but she decided not to question it, for her mind was already about to burst with questions.

She knows that she occasionally misses certain little details on things, especially being the type of person that likes looking at the big picture, yet she wonders how on earth could she miss something so _big_.

* * *

Growing up, he was never really one that girls try to date or get the attention of, but puberty has been nice to him. He has made a name for himself, but secretly he hides behind it. Inside he is still his younger self, insecure and weak. He loved another girl only once yet in his life, back when he was younger and pre-puberty. It did not end well; in fact it didn't start well either. It was only him that paid attention to her, she never paid back the courtesy, never even acknowledging the measures that it has taken him there. She never really liked him, always the other guys.

Currently he was so sure, that at one point she **did** like him. She wholeheartedly did. And he asks himself when did he slip up and change that.

* * *

The room feels so cool yet comforting to her, she closes her eyes and tries to blink away the confusion. So many conflicting thoughts ran across her head, too fast for her to catch up and try to find a way to make them all make sense.

She wonders why she can't just choose. It used to be so easy to her, to make a decision and never look back. So why is she looking back? She could feel her heart going so many beats per minute, trying, always trying.

* * *

He stands up and punches a wall again and again, hard. He wants to scream, scream so loud and try to see if the answer manages to come out in the midst of it. His fists now throbbing, and most likely bleeding, his face feeling like its burning hotter than the sun that is currently not present over Seattle. He wants to know why. Why? Why? Why? Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Why does he always have to screw something up?

* * *

She decides to stand up from her perch and walked into her brother's room, knocking softly before entering.

He was sitting down on his bed, with a pencil hovering over a blank sketchpad, pictures surrounding him in the bed. She joins him and takes a good look at the pictures and notices that it was random photographs of the people dear to both of them. She silently notices one of her best friend, looking happier than she has ever been before, sitting next to a certain brunette in the living room couch just laughing like nothing else mattered.

* * *

He couldn't handle just sitting there so he decides to go run around the park. Again, and again, and again, until his legs couldn't handle it anymore.

He closes his eyes as he runs, just trying to clear his head of everything, trying to leave his thoughts behind with the wind… to no avail. He tries, and tries, yet he just couldn't do it. He can't get his mind not to think of her. He loves her, much more than he ever thought he did. He just realizes, and the realization comes with such an impact that makes him halt his steps. The sudden realization was accompanied by a slight sense of vertigo, like he was just taken around in a rollercoaster ride. He decides to stop and sit down on the nearest thing he could find before he throws up. He sat on the swing set and tried to get a grasp on his realization.

* * *

She feels like she couldn't do this alone. No, she needs to face the one that she knows she can depend on. The one she can easily predict, the one that managed to catch her when she was going down.

She ran, she ran from the room that was starting to constrict her. She ran from the memories this place held. She ran from the building that was practically her home. She ran to a place she just _knew_ he would be, because she knew him. She knew him like a book and that's one of the things that she likes about him. And maybe, hopefully, he could help her with her problems. Whether it was helping her through it, or just maybe… providing closure.

* * *

He is panting. All of the emotions cursing through him that he let out just left him exhausted. It was just too much. Too much to handle. Just too much. He leaned his head on the window next to him. He marveled at how cool the glass pane was against his hot skin. He noticed that it has just started raining and closed his eyes.

He doesn't want to see the sadness outside. He just needed to cool off, to try and imagine that everything is still going great, that nothing is wrong with the things going on around him.

* * *

She heard the front door slam and she sighed. She looked at a picture that her brother was looking at and noticed her other best friend casting a jealous look at the blonde and brunette couple.

"It'll be alright, Carly. Things will work itself out." Spencer muttered.

* * *

He breathed in deeply, trying to get his breath back to normal. The rain was cooling off his heated skin, and helping him clear his head. He looked up towards the sky, savoring the cool, relaxing feeling.

"Josh!" The sound of his name made him look up to see the one that he loved running towards him.

* * *

She shouted his name as she ran towards him. He stood up and opened his arms, welcoming her. He felt warm to her, warm and comforting, and at the moment that's all that she needed to feel.

"I love you, Sam." He whispered to her ear, under the pouring rain. "I just need you to know."

* * *

He opened his eyes just in time to see her run. Run past him. Run away from him. He wants so openly to go outside and run after her, but something was holding him back. He knows that he's already screwed up her relationship in so many ways. He couldn't do any damage to her anymore. So he just watches her run past the window.

"Freddie it's time to go." His mother says from across the hall. He places his hands inside his hoodie to prevent his mother from seeing the damage he has caused to them. He nods to the rec center receptionist as he leaves and she just gives him a worried and pitied look.

He closes his eyes as he listens to the rain fall as he goes towards the other direction that his heart just went, back to Bushwell.

* * *

**Hope you liked it 3**


	18. iAm A Note

**Sorry just an author's note**

This story has always been dear to me and probably one of my more inspired pieces. I was thinking about finishing this story, but I'm not exactly sure if people would still read it or follow what's left.

But if there would be a reader, even just one. I would finish this story, sincerely for them.


	19. iCan't Believe It

**I reread the whole story again today and I realized that I was so close to finishing but ti never happened, I don't even remember why not. Life got in the way I guess, but I don't think I've regretted anything more than letting writing slip from my fingertips because it helps me center all of my thoughts and ground me back to the world. **

**This is dedicated to iEmbargo and Kpfan72491 for reaching out and letting me know that my words are still reaching other people's ears.**

* * *

Sam's POV

The guilt started at the very pit of my stomach when I heard his words. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Whenever I imagined hearing those words to be finally said to me I always thought that I would feel like the clouds broke away and revealed the sun, that all of my problems would go away. But no, today it only made the weight in my chest worse. This is why I need to do this. I needed to sort this thing out.

"I'm so sorry, Josh." I cried into his shoulder.

I don't deserve his love and his understanding. But nonetheless he held me tighter in his arms, keeping me safe from the world. My sobs increased in intensity from the feeling, hating myself for thinking that no matter how elating the feeling was, my mind still wandered towards him.

He gripped my waist tighter and lifted me off of the ground, impulsively I wrapped my legs around him, not moving my head from his shoulder. He started to walk us towards a sheltered picnic table, a little ways off of the jogging trail and sat me down on the table.

He wiped away the tears and rain from my face, his striking blue eyes staring at me intensely and finally, with a pained groan he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a pained shout.

"Why Sam? Just give me that much! Why? Why not me?" He muttered as he sat down on the bench in front of her.

"I don't know." I half shouted in desperation. "I don't know anything anymore. I want to be with you Josh. I want to be with you so badly."

"So why don't you? Be with me Sam." He looked up, his eyes pleading at me to understand.

"Because you're not him!" The look on his face when I said that broke my heart.

"I guessed as much." He chuckled darkly. "It's always been him huh? Have you ever even fucking been with me?" Hurt pouring into his voice.

"No! It's not like that! When I'm with you, I forget that I'm in love with one of my best friends" finally saying it out loud lifted some pressure off of my chest, having wallowed in the fact for so long. "I forget that I've never been anywhere but second place for all of my life. You made me feel special and awesome. And fuck Josh. You two are so fucking different from each other that I can't even compare.

I want to get over him and just be with you. God, you don't know how badly I want to do that" I chuckled darkly.

Throughout my spiel, Josh finally sat down beside me, his head in his hands. "What are you doing here then Puckett?"

"What?" I turned towards him.

"You can't get over him if you haven't even tried. Because then there will always be that what-fucking-if hanging over your head." I just stared at his lowered head, wondering where he's getting at.

"Go to him. Tell him what you just told me and whatever else you've been keeping in for the last however long. Once you tell him then you can move forward. And if he reciprocates then good for you both. I hope you end up happy." He said the last part with a bit of smite seeping into his tone. "And if he tells you that he doesn't feel the same and or doesn't want to try" His words made my heart wrench. He mumbled something after that sounded oddly like 'unlikely' but I was too distracted to notice. "then you can finally let him go and you can move on." He finally looks at me straight in the eyes and utters "and hopefully then you'll be more willing to give us a chance."

I thought over his proposition, it sounding harmless enough on paper, but actually having to do it will take some serious balls.

"What, Puckett? You scared?" He said with a sneer. He didn't give me a chance to speak up before he stood up and started stretching a little. When he looked at me his face was softer but his eyes were still holding back all the hurt. "I just don't want to be the one that you want to be with only because he doesn't want you. I want you to be with me for me."

With that he ran off into the trail, leaving me with a lot to think about. He was right. I knew he was right. I was Sam Puckett. I can do this, whatever happens I'll deal with it.

* * *

My walk back to Bushwell Plaza was like walking through water. Each step seemed harder to make the the one before it. When I finally stood in the hallways in between my both my best friends' apartments I knew that I had to do it, not just for me but for Josh.

I took a deep steadying breath, taking out my second phone and sent out a quick text, mostly for reassurance.

To: B

I'm doing it

Should I b worried?

From: B

Doing wht exactly?

From: B

To: B

I'm gonna tell him that I luv him

Woah. U sure?

From: B

To: B

I hav 2. I need 2 kno

I get it. Good luck, bt u'll b fine

From: B

To: B

Thnx, needd that

:)

From: B

I pocketed my phone and picked the lock on Freddie's door, not really wanting to risk the chance of his mom opening the door. The apartment was strangely quiet when I walked in. I headed straight to his room and opened the door, seeing no one was there.

I was about to shut the door behind me when the glow of the computer on his desk caught my attention. I knew I shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of me, he rarely ever leaves his computer open and unattended.

I sat down on his chair and saw that he was updating something, hence why his computer was on. I saw that he was logged in on his AIM and I clicked on it, planning on confusing the fuck out of everyone on his contact list.

But something made my hand freeze on the mouse.

No...no...nononono...NO!

I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. I moved the mouse, trying to disprove what my mind was trying to force my heart to understand. I clicked on the name, wishing that it was just some stupid coincidence. That it wasn't actually happening but suddenly it appeared...filling his computer screen. Conversations so familiar to hear. Conversations where she bared her soul. Conversations that were meant to be private.

Her hand released the mouse and fisted at her shirt, right over her erratically beating heart. Her breaths were too shallow, making her vision slightly blur, the words in front of her, mocking her…

**irockusuck:** It just sucks that he loves her

**irockusuck:** I wish he'd notice me you know?

**alwayssohard:** I seriously don't understand why he doesn't

**irockusuck:** ?

**alwayssohard:** you live in Seattle?

**irockusuck:** yeah…?

**alwayssohard:** me too!

**irockusuck:** I don't understand the point of tests

**alwayssohard:** to test our knowledge? lol

**irockusuck:** no. it's just a memory game

**irockusuck:** it doens't really show how ud do in real life

**irockusuck:** adn he was there

**irockusuck:** still liking my best friend

**alwayssohard:** aww

**alwayssohard:** that sucks

No. Nonononono. This can't be happening. This...this can't…

I was too busy freaking out internally that I didn't hear the door opening until I heard his wary voice come from behind me.

"Sam?"

* * *

_Oftentimes life gives us what we need during moments when we are not expecting it_

* * *

**Comments? Complaints? **

**I love you all for bearing with me -AA**


End file.
